Amnesia
by XxcheekylemurxX
Summary: A girl is found outside Konoha but what does she have to do with Kakashi and Orochimaru? I have followed some of the storyline from the anime but have made some of the characters older/young to suit my storyline. Also Tsunade is Hokage instead of Sarutobi was at the start. WARNING: Graphic Content and Adult Themes. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or SONGS FEATURED [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Just going through the process of making corrections and adding a few things but I shouldn't be changing too much :)

* * *

The sun had already gone down and the stars shone in the clear dark blue sky. The moon was also bright and high that night, casting shadows upon the forest floor. Even though it was the middle of winter the sky was clear and the rain had stayed at bay. A shadow of a figure moved clumsily through the over grown parts of Konoha surrounding forest.

The shadow was a young girl, no more than sixteen years maybe. Her hair was matted with mud and dirt. Her hair looked like a dark brown or black because of it. The wind played harshly with her hair, wiping it in her face as she tried to look around to get her bearings. It wasn't just her hair that was covered with dirt, her skin and nails were too. Her body was just skin and bone, any fat or muscle that should be there was now gone. Her eyes however were what stood out the most. Two bright red orbs, her pupils were only just a slightly darker shade of red.

She stumbled through the thick forest in the middle of the night, trying to stay on the old, overgrown path that she had found. She was hoping it would take her to safety. She still had the ropes that tide her down, that marked and cut her pale skin, hanging from her wrists and ankles. Her clothing was torn and barely covered her body revealing the many cuts and bruises that her tormentors had left on her. The cold air nipped at her skin and made her shiver uncontrollably. She could see her breathe hit the air as she breathed out, only proving what she already knew. She could feel pain all over her body making her want to give up, stop and let herself slip away from the world to stop the pain.

But she kept going despite her body's resistance not to carry on, she had to keep moving. They would know she was gone by now and no doubt be searching for her. She couldn't remember the last time she ate or drank as her stomach pleaded to find food and water. But now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember anything before her tormentors had taken her. That was probably due to the amount of times they had hit her.

The forest was slowly thinning out and candle light shone through the leaves in the distance. The hope that was disappearing was coming back. She picked up her pace, only to stumble and fall down with a light thud on the cold hard ground. She tried to get up but her legs no longer worked, no longer had the strength to hold her weight anymore. She started to drag herself forward using the little power she had left in her arms. But she couldn't keep it up for long. She could see the gates to a village. So close. Yet she would never make it.

She could feel the cold claws of death reach out for her. If the cold didn't kill her then starvation and thirst would.

The thud she made as she fell to the ground had caught the attention of one of the guards at the village gates. It had been uneventful as always, it was properly just an animal falling out of a tree. It was starting to get very cold now the sun had retired for the day. He looked round to see a girl, not much taller than five foot six trying to pull herself up off the ground. He took a step closer and gasped in horror. Her body was simply skin and bone, black and blue. Her dirty clothes, if they could even be called clothes anymore, were barely covering her and soaked with blood.

He rushed towards her, yelling for help from the other guards. As he reached her, she coward away from him.

"It's ok, I'm here to help you." He said in a gently voice, trying to calm the clearly frightened girl. He kneeled down close to her, trying to show her that he wouldn't harm her. He was surprised the cold hadn't killed her yet. She was shivering uncontrollably and her lips were slightly blue.

The other guards had rushed over to see what was going on. The man looked behind himself and put his hand up to stop them. "Stay back, she's scared enough as it is." He said with a stern voice as he looked up at them. "Someone alert the hospital, she's going to need a lot of medical attention. Alert the Hokage as well." He added the orders quickly before turning his attention back onto the girl. He heard two guards run off to fulfil the orders.

He smiled gently at her. "My name is Umino Iruka, what's yours?" He asked, hoping that it would help calm her down.

"I…" She paused for a moment. Iruka thought that she might be contemplating whether it would be a good idea to give her name or at least her real one. "I don't know." She eventually replied in a soft and timid voice. Iruka looked confused before noticing the fresh large bloody gash in her forehead that was already black with bruising. She had been hit hard enough lose her memory or so it seemed. She was obvious loved by someone, she was wearing a necklace with a gold heart on it. She must have been taken, she would be on the missing persons list in each village, and they would soon find who she was.

When she realised she couldn't remember anything, she started to panic.

"Calm down, we'll get you to a hospital and get you better. You'll get your memories back." He tried to reassure her. "It'll be alright." It was clear that panicking hadn't done anything to help her already struggling body. Her eyes closed and her breathing become softer.

Iruka knew he didn't have time to wait for a doctor to come down, he had to take her to the hospital now. He gently cradled her body in his arms as he lifted her off the ground. He skin was ice cold to touch against his warm body. He hoped his warmth would help her. As he lifted her, he saw she was more wounded than he first thought. He saw fresh blood run down her legs as he moved her. The thought of the injury that was causing this made him sick to his stomach.

His thoughts were soon shattered by the shouting of another guard.

"Iruka-san! What are you doing!?"

"She doesn't have much time left! We have to get her to hospital now or we'll lose her!" Iruka shouted back as he ran through the gates, towards the hospital. He didn't care if he was going against protocol.

Little did they know, someone was watching them, hidden by the thick forest and the darknest.

He hoped he had found her in time, he couldn't bare the thought of this young girl dying scared and in pain on her own. He hoped she would pull through to find her family and live out the rest of her life happy. She didn't deserve this.

When he arrived at the hospital, Tsunade was already there, talking to a guard.

"Lady Hokage!" Iruka called her. Tsunade turned and gasped in shock before leaping into action to save the girl.

After a three hour wait outside the room which the girl had been rushed to, Tsunade emerged from the room. Her brow was dripping with sweat and removing blood from her hands with a cloth. Iruka looked up at her with hope. She sighed softly before speaking.

"She made it through, I thought we were going to lose her." Iruka gave a small smile, glad the girl was ok now. "She'll be heavily monitored till she wakes up. Is there any information you can give me? Did she tell you anything?" Tsunade asked, the guard she had spoken to had told her the girl was conscious when he left. Iruka shook his head.

"She didn't say much at all. She coward away from me when I approached her and she said she didn't know her name when I asked her. She did seem very scared but I'm not surprised, she looks like she went through hell." He told her.

"Her head injury could have caused amnesia but we'll have to wait till she wakes up to see how bad it is." She explained. "Iruka-san go home and get a wash." She ordered him. Iruka nodded and bowed before he left. As he bowed he realised he had her blood all over him. How was she still alive?


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to a bright light blinding her. Was she dead? She tried to shield her eyes but her arms felt too heavy, like they were being held down. Maybe they had caught her and tied her down again? She felt like crying but she couldn't manage one single tear. However if they had they won't have put her on something soft and warm. She would be on the hard cold ground of the kitchen.

"Ah, you're awake!" A loud female voice cried, startling her from her thoughts. She looked over where the voice came from. She saw a very busty blonde women with a strange diamond shape on her forehead. Was she dreaming?

As she tried to sit up the blonde women stopped her. "Don't move around too much, we've not long stitched your wounds up." She said with a sympathetic smile married with sadness in her deep brown eyes.

"W-w-w." She started to stutter, looking around the room. She was still scared, she needed to know how to escape, just in case. "Where am I? Who are you?" She finally manged to ask. The blonde women sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. You are in Konoha hospital." Tsunade introduced herself with a smile. "You are safe here." She quickly added to reassure her, noticing the girl analysing the room. The poor girl must have been through so much.

The girl slowly looked at Tsunade, still not completely convinced she was safe. She couldn't trust anyone, she was too scared. Maybe she could trust that man who helped her, who saved her. What was his name?

Tsunade lend forward slightly. "Iruka-san told me you don't remember your name?" She asked gently. That must be his name! She would have to find him and somehow repay her debt to him. The girl nodded and started to tear up. Tsunade slowly reached out her hand and took the girls hand in hers. The girl watched her with caution, not knowing what to expect. "It's ok, we'll find out who you are." Tsunade said trying to reassure her with a small smile, the girl nodded and tried to smile as well.

"Do you remember anything about your past?" The girl shock her head, now crying. Tsunade sighed and stood up, she slowly sat on the bed, not wanting to startle the scared girl and tried to comfort her by gently holding her in a hug. "We'll work it out. After all, someone loves you because of that necklace." She added with a sigh knowing what she had to tell the girl and what she had to ask. The girl looked down at the necklace that they had kept around her neck. She gently picked it up and looked at it closer, hoping it would trigger a memory of a better time.

Tsunade waited for her to calm back down before standing up and speaking again. "Sweetheart, we need to talk about what happened to you now, ok?" She spoke softly. The girl nodded and looking away. "We know they hit you hard enough to give you amnesia and…do you know what amnesia means?" She asked and the girl nodded. This made Tsunade glad, it was one less thing she would have to explain. She took a deep breath in before speaking again. "We know they sexually assaulted you, badly." She added quickly as she saw the girl let out a few more tears. "Who did this to you?" She asked softly.

"I-I don't know." The girl said so softly Tsunade almost didn't hear her. The girl didn't want to remember what happened, she didn't want to tell her.

"What do you remember about who did this to you? I know it's hard but please tell me what you know. We have to find this person and make them pay for their crimes." The girl looked down at her hands before specking again.

"T-there were nine of them I think…" As the girl spoke, Tsunade gasped in horror, images of the girl's possible experiences ran through her mind. "But one of them didn't hurt me, he helped me escape." She went on to explain.

"Why would he be with those thugs if he helped you?" Tsunade asked confused, may be they had let her go to see where she would run to? Was she part of an ambush plan she didn't know about? The girl shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"When I asked, he said he didn't want to be with them, he was forced to. He didn't go on to say anything else." She explained and Tsunade nodded, somewhat glad that the brute had helped the young girl.

"Tell me about the others." She ordered softly, she was trying to get the information quickly so the girl didn't have to think about it for long. She didn't want to upset her more than necessary. The girl took a deep breath before specking again.

"There was sliver haired one, he only verbally attacked me but he did threaten…"She took another deep breath. "To have his way with me." Tsunade smiled softly and gently rubbed the girls shoulder to try to show her support. "Another one had green eyes his mask covered everything else. He didn't go near me but he did threaten me if I was too loud or touched his stuff he'd hurt me."

She stopped to giggle for a moment. Tsunade looked gave her a strange look, was the girl losing her mind? "There was funny looking one, he was ok with me. He had blue skin and looked like a fish. He called me his pet, he only used me to get him food from the kitchen if he was too tried." Tsunade nodded, understanding the little giggle, at least there was another one who was nice to her to some degree. "Tobi was the name of one of them."

"Tobi? Can you remember any other names?" Tsunade interrupted her, glad to be getting names, even if it was one, it was a start. The girl shook her head.

"No, I remember Tobi's because he spoke in third person and wore an orange mask. He use to ask me if he was a good boy. He was like a child and made me play with him, nothing bad." Tsunade nodded and allowed her to continue. Although she was curious as to why a man so childlike would be part of a group of brutes. "There was also a red head, he…" She went quiet for a moment, she didn't want to remember him. Tsunade gently took the girls hand in hers.

"Take your time sweetheart." She reassured her. The girl nodded and took a deep breath.

"H-he would threaten to turn me into a puppet, he said my beauty needed to be made into everlasting art. He would beat me the most. He was very impatient with me. I was never quick or fast enough when I was delivering food or mail to him." The girl looked down.

"He won't touch you again." She quickly reassured the girl again.

"One had two halves and looked like a plant." Tsunade gave her another funny look.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a curious tone.

"Well one half was white and the other was black. He had a Venus Fly Trap thing around his head, well that's what it looked like. His white side was nicer than his black side. He always creeped me out, he looked at me as if he wanted to eat me all the time. They had a leader but I didn't see much of him. All I remember is he had a lot piercings and bright orange hair." The girl suddenly went quiet.

"That's only eight, was there another one?" Tsunade asked looking confused after she counted the people she mentioned in her head. The girl nodded and started to cry. Tsunade quickly sat down on the bed and put her arm around the girl. "It's ok, he can't get you now. I promise." The girl slowly calm down.

"The worse one, h-he was the one that…he…" She tried to get her words out but couldn't.

"It's ok, I have an idea of I can get the information without making you worse." Tsunade said trying to comfort and reassure her.

She had hoped that talking about it might have helped her but it only seemed to make her worse. She wasn't sure if the other method would make her amnesia worse.

"How?"

"A ninja from the Intelligence Division, he can look into your memories and get the information." Tsunade explained.

"Will it help me get my memory back?" She asked hopeful.

"It could or it could make you worse. I will be back soon, I'll go get him if you want to try it?" Tsunade asked as she got up off the bed. The girl nodded and smiled slightly. Tsunade left quickly to find the ninja she needed. The girl closed her eyes, letting her fatigue take over her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later Tsunade returned, knocking on the door. After not hearing a reply to enter, she opened the door slowly but only enough for her to see in. She was hoping the girl hadn't tried to run away. She saw that the young girl was fast asleep in her bed. She smiled at the girl and walked up to her bed.

"Sweetheart, wake up." She said softly, gently shaking the girls shoulder. The girl jumped at the touch and looked around the room startled. It looked as if she still didn't believe she was safe, that she had escaped, and that this was all a dream. "It's ok, it's me Tsunade." The girl quickly calm down and smiled at her. "I brought the man I told you about. He's waiting outside, I didn't want to panic you by letting him before you were awake." She explained as the girl looked around the room.

"Ok, will you stay with me?" The girl asked sounding scared.

"Yes I will, don't worry." She reassured the girl with a soft smile. "I'll let him in then." The girl nodded and Tsunade smiled again.

She walked to the door and let a tall ash blond male come in.

"Hello, I'm Yamanaka Inoichi." The man introduced himself with a smile. He walked over with Tsunade. He sat in the chair next to the girl's bed while Tsunade sat on the bed with the girl who was starting to shake a little, she didn't like how close Inoichi was to her. "I won't touch you, I promise. The Hokage will be with you the whole time." Inoichi said as he notice her shaking and gave her another smile. The girl nodded and took Tsunade's hand.

He had been told her attackers had been bad but he didn't think they had been as brutal as they had been. She had two drips in her arm, one for blood and then other must be fluids. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She must have been kept captive close by, he couldn't imagine her getting very far in her condition.

"It'll be ok." Tsunade reassured her, at the same time broke Inoichi out of his thoughts. While Tsunade had the girl's attention, Inoichi did the hand signs he needed.

He entered the girls mind, he quickly looked around for the memories he needed. The images he saw made him feel sick. He looked past the horror filled memories once he had the information he needed. He couldn't see much in her past memories, all that was left were small fragments. He knew then she properly won't get her memory back. He quickly retreated out of her mind.

Inoichi looked up at Tsunade who was holding the unconscious girl.

"Well?" Tsunade asked as she got off the bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping girl. She wanted to know who had to pay and where the girl's family was.

"Uchiha was the one who raped her." Inoichi stated carefully, watching Tsunade's reaction. "Apparently he wanted her as the mother of his child." He then added when she gave no response. Tsunade gasped in horror, her fists balling up as she tried to control her anger. "It appears it was the Akatsuki that had taken her. Akasuna no Sasori was the one who cut her mouth." He continued as he pointed at the girls' cheek. Her cheek had been stitched back together making it appear as if she had half a smile.

"Poor girl. Is there anything else?" Tsunade asked as she brushed the hair out of the girls face. She couldn't believe they had done so much to her.

"From the few memory fragments left, she is a trained ninja, her Kekkei Genkai is rather interesting as well as a jutsu she can wiled." He carried on.

"What is her Kekkei Genkai?" She asked very interested.

"It appears she can turn part cat." Inoichi went onto explain.

"Part cat!?" She exclaimed as she interrupted him but quickly silent herself when the girl shifted in her sleep. "What do you mean part cat?" She asked very interested, she had never heard of such a thing.

"In a memory, I saw her change, if you would call it that. She had white car ears, fangs, her eyes change to look like a cats. They also change colour, they go a yellowish green. Her nails get more claw like and she even had a tail." He described the memory to her.

"Wow. I'll have to look into that." Inoichi nodded as she spoke. "And what jutsu is it?" Tsunade asked still looking interesting.

"Storm Release." Tsunade looked at him shocked, maybe they had found her home village.

"So she must be from Kumo." She stated but Inoichi shook his head.

"None of her memories showed any indication of her being in Kumo at any point in her life. I can't place any village in with her memories apart from Suna but that would have been when she was very young. It appears she moved around a lot, not sure why." He explained, doubting she was from there. "I would advise pairing her with Hatake Kakashi, he is the best at Lighting Release." Tsunade nodded in agreement. "I couldn't see anything, they really must have hit her hard. I doubt she'll get any of her memory back, if she does it won't be a lot. Everything was fragmented." Inoichi explained looking at the girl with sad eyes. Tsunade sighed and nodded again in agreement.

"Thank you Inoichi-san, you may go." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Yes Lady Hokage." He said as she walked to the door. "Might I suggest writing to all the Kage's to find out who she is, long white hair and red eyes are a rare combination. She could even pass as Kakashi's daughter. You might have a few kunoichi claiming to be her mother because of that." She nodded and left soon after Inoichi.

She went straight to her office to start writing out letters, she even wrote one to Oto just in case. After she had sent off the letters she looked into kunoichi which the girl could stay with but none of where suitable and any that where were already on missions. Some of them won't be back for a while. She sighed and decided to see if Iruka had any space, but he didn't. The only person she would think about letting her stay with was Kakashi, luckily he had a spare room. She ordered Kakashi to her office, hoping her plan would work.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kakashi got to the Hokage's office, he was slightly confused as to why he had been called. He had been in the middle of training the three Genin on his team. Team seven weren't due for a mission for another week after what happened at the last one when they had a run in with Zabuza Momochi. He knocked on the door trying to work it out.

"Enter." Tsunade called through the door as she heard the knock, she sounded slightly stressed. Kakashi entered and saw Tsunade sitting at her desk with newly opened bottle Sake while looking at some papers.

"Lady Hokage." Kakashi said bowing after shutting the door.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, I must ask you a big favour." She started looking up at him as he stood up straight. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked intrigued.

"You remember Iruka-san finding a girl the other night outside the gates?" She asked him knowing full well what she was talking about. Either Iruka would have told Kakashi seeing as they were close or the gossip from the others on duty that night would have reached him.

Despite walking around with a book (if you could call the 'Icha Icha' series, novels) glued to his face he learned a lot of information doing so. Many people believed he was too busy reading to be listening in on their conversations.

"Yes, she was badly beaten. Iruka-kun told me of her injuries." He answered not wanting to repeat what he learned by saying it himself or having Tsunade repeat what he had already found out.

"Yes well, it appears she was attacked by the Akatsuki." Kakashi's visible eye widened. "There's more." Tsunade added before she took a deep breath. "Uchiha sexually assaulted her." As she said this she could have sworn she heard Kakashi growl. Kakashi glared at the name, he could believe that his hate for Itachi could increase. "Anyway, the girl will need somewhere to stay. I've looked at the villages' kunoichis but none of them have appropriate living arrangements or are on missions…" Tsunade added, bring Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"What about Iruka-kun? She would trust him, after all he did save her." Kakashi interrupted her as he made his suggestion. She shook her head and sighed.

"Iruka-san doesn't have the room." She explained and Kakashi nodded to show he understood. "That's why I am asking you if you will take her in?" Kakashi's eye widened again.

"Why me?" He asked curious as to why he was picked. He was sure there was nothing special that would make him stand out from the other ninja. But thinking about that, he was a better choice than Might Guy. He would scare the poor girl to death with his over the top moments or creep her out to the point that she would run away.

"Inoichi-san looked into her memories, she can wiled storm release." Kakashi gasped slightly but not enough for Tsunade to hear him. "I feel that it would be best that she was placed with the best lighting wielder we've got." She said with a smile, hoping that flattery would convince him. "I want you to teach her too." She then added and Kakashi sighed.

"Very well, I'll take her in. I should meet her first, just so she knows me. I don't want her panicking and having to find Iruka-kun all the time to calm her down." Kakashi said as he gave in, making Tsunade smile wider.

"Agreed, I'm going to see her now, care to join me?" She asked standing up from her desk. He nodded knowing he couldn't get out of this and waited at the door for her.

As they walked towards the hospital, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder why Tsunade didn't place with a ninja family. Maybe Tsunade felt it would be too much for the girl? He remembered Iruka telling him about the night he found her, Kakashi was just as surprised as he was that she lived. He also remembered him saying she had amnesia. Maybe it would upset the girl to be placed with a family then? Kakashi knew that Tsunade would never put her in a children's home after what happened to Naruto. But the lighting nature reasoning, why would she pick him? He didn't have any experience in looking after children other than on a mission, unless she thought because him and Iruka where close the girl might trust him more easily?

Tsunade lead him to the hospital and asked him to wait outside as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A quiet voice called through the door.

"It's me, Tsunade." She called back, glad that the girl was managing to stay awake now. The nurses must have helped her eat seeing as it was now mid-afternoon.

"Ok, come in." The girl called back. Tsunade entered and smiled, walking up to the bed. "Did you learn anything about my past?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." The girl looked down sad. "But I have sent out letters to the other Kage's to see if you're a missing ninja." Tsunade went on to explain.

"I'm a ninja?" The girl asked in shock.

"Yes, you can do a very powerful jutsu."

"But why couldn't escape those men?" The girl asked as she cried. Tsunade sighed and sat down on the bed next to the girl.

"Those men are very powerful. Most ninja would struggle against them. You're young, they must have really scared you." She explained to the young girl in a gentle yet caring voice as she placed an arm around her. The girl nodded and slowly calmed down.

"Now, we should come up with a name for you. What would you like to be called?" She asked trying to cheer the girl up. She also didn't want to keep referring to her as 'girl', she needed a name. The girl shrugged and looked down.

"I don't know, I don't even know what I look like. Can I see myself?" She asked causing Tsunade to stiffen and look slightly concerned.

"May be that's not a good idea, I mean your face is very bruised up." She said trying to discourage her. She normally won't let patients see their face till it was healed. She didn't want her to see her cheek just yet.

"Please, I want to see what I look like." Tsunade sighed and nodded, giving in. The girl would have to see it at some point. She took a mirror out of the bedside cabinet and handed it to her.

The girl slowly raised the mirror to her face and gasped. Her hair was white and had a few silver and light ice blue streaks in it, it reached down to her waist. Her eyes were blood red, she didn't like them, and they reminded her of him. The bruises didn't bother her but the stitches on her left cheek did. "Is it going to scar?" She asked gently touching her cheek. She liked what she saw expect for the bruises, eyes and her new scar, at least the bruises would go with time.

"I'm afraid so." Tsunade sighed and took the mirror off her as she watched the girl slowly start to cry again.

"Anyway, have you thought of a name?" She asked her, hoping to take her mind off her cheek and stop her from crying.

"No, I don't know what to pick for a name. What would you call me?" The girl asked her as she slowly stopped crying. Tsunade thought for a moment.

"Emi, I would call you Emi. It means beautiful blessing." She said with a small smile.

"Emi." The girl repeated, trying it out. "I like it." She finally said with a big smile. Tsunade smiled as well.

"Now I have looked at where you can stay while you're in the village. Unfortunately, there are no kunoichi's that had appropriate living arrangements that were available to take you in. So you will have to live with a male ninja." Tsunade said hoping Emi would be ok with the situation. There isn't much else she could do. If Emi was too upset with living with Kakashi she would have to live in the hospital till a suitable kunoichi came back. That could take another week or two.

"Iruka-kun?" Emi asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Emi looked down with a mixture of fear and sadness. "Emi-san, you know I would never put you in danger. The man I have chosen to put you with is one of our strongest shinobi." Tsunade explained hoping that would make her feel better, knowing that she would be well protected. Emi simply nodded in response. "Emi-san, I trust me, don't you?" Emi nodded again.

"Yes, I-I'm just scared." She admitted as she slowly looked up at Tsunade, Tsunade's eyes softened.

"Don't be scared. You can meet him now, you don't have to move in till tomorrow." Emi nodded. "I'll get him now."

Tsunade walked over to the door and pulled a hesitant Kakashi inside. "This is Hatake Kakashi." A tall man with silver hair that was able to defy gravity. He had one eye covered a long with most of his face. His visible eye widened as he saw Emi. He recovered quickly and cleared his throat. He hadn't expected her to look that bad, he thought that Iruka may have over exaggerated because of the lack of lighting making the marks on her skin look darker. He could have sworn Iruka told him she had dark hair.

"Yo." He greeted her and gave her a little wave. He kept his distance from her, trying to help her feel safer. Emi nodded to acknowledge his greeting.

"Emi-san, I'm going to have to go. I want you and Kakashi-san to get to know each other." Tsunade said looking at Emi. Emi looked up at her scared. "It'll be ok Emi-san, I promise. Kakashi-san won't hurt you." She reassured her before quickly leaving the room. The look on Emi's face was killing her, Kakashi gave her a look pleading for her to stay. She wanted to carry on looking up Emi's Kekkei Genkai, she had started doing so when Kakashi had turned up.

Kakashi sighed as the door shut. Emi looked away, shaking slightly.

"Emi-san I will never hurt you. I will do anything in my power to protect you." He tried to reassure her. Emi still looked scared but nodded. "If it makes you feel better, Iruka-kun and I are very close friends." Emi's eyes light up as he mentioned Iruka.

"Really?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "I can ask him to stay over till you're more comfortable?" He asked seeing her relax a bit more.

"I would like that, thank you." She smiled happily. Kakashi smiled but knew the girl won't see it. "Tsunade-sama said we should get to know each other…but I don't remember anything about me." She said looking down.

"We'll learn what you are like in no time Emi-san. Would you like to know some things about me?" He asked knowing that this would help her see that he was no threat to her.

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Ok, well…" Kakashi thought for a moment. "Well, I'm the leader of Team Seven, my teammates are a little younger than your age, I think. I also have ninken that I can summon." Emi looked at him confused.

"What are ninken?" She asked. Kakashi smiled again, maybe this would help her relax more around him. They were going to have to live together after all.

"Ninja dogs, would you like to meet one?" He asked and watched Emi's face light up as she nodded.

Kakashi smiled and summoned a small brown, pug like dog appeared in front of him. He had a bored look on his face. Emi seemed to look happy now, her smile had gotten wider, revealing sharp fangs much like the ones in the Inuzuka clan. He would have to ask Tsunade about this, maybe she would be paired better with them.

"Hey boss." The dog greeted him broking through Kakashi's thoughts. Emi gasped as the dog spoke.

"Wow, he can talk!" She sounded amazed and happy. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah. I should have told you that before I summoned him." He said sheepishly, he was luckily she had a good reaction to it otherwise he would have to do even more work to make her trust him.

"It's fine Kakashi-san." She turned her attention to the dog. "What's your name?" She asked him with a small smile.

"Pakkun, who are you?" He replied wagging his tail slightly. He had a small smile on his face, happy that someone had asked him his name rather than ask Kakashi.

"I'm Emi." She said smiling. Pakkun then looked up at Kakashi.

"Boss, why am I here?" He asked looking confused.

"I would like you stay with Emi-san till she moves in with me." Kakashi explained, Pakkun looked at him in shock.

"But boss, isn't she too young for you!?" Emi burst out laughing and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with a large sweat drop running down his forehead.

"She's going to be my housemate, not my lover." Kakashi quickly clarified and slightly horrified by Pakkun's suggestion.

"Sorry boss." He quickly apologised.

During the whole exchange, Emi was laughing but had manged to calm herself down.

"Emi-san, I have to go now but Pakkun will stay with till I come to get you tomorrow. I'll bring Iruka-kun with me if you'd like that?" Kakashi asked heading towards the door.

"I'd like that, I need to thank him for saving me." She said with a smile.

"Oh, almost forgot. I'm just going to borrow Pakkun for a few minutes." He added when he reached the door. Emi nodded and lay back on her pillows.

He opened the door for himself and Pakkun.

"What is it boss?" Pakkun asked after Kakashi shut the door behind them. Kakashi sighed and explained what happened to Emi. Pakkun spent most of the conversation growling. "Don't worry boss, I'll look after her." Kakashi nodded and opened the door for him and Pakkun.

"Pakkun, can you get on the bed?" Emi asked as the door shut behind him.

"Yes." Pakkun answered with a small smile and jumped up on the bed. Emi smiled and stocked him. Pakkun's smile got bigger and he settled down next to her on the bed. Emi soon feel asleep playing with Pakkun ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi went straight to Tsunade's office. He needed to make sure that she knew about Emi's fangs.

"Enter." Tsunade shouted through the door, nose deep in papers as she heard knocking at the door. She was slightly annoyed at the interruption, she was still sieving through any papers that mentioned Emi's Kekkei Genkai.

Kakashi entered, bowing before walked up to her desk.

"Lady Hokage, I think it would be best if she stayed with the Inuzuka clan." He stated straight away after bowing. Tsunade raised a thin eye brow at him, trying to work out how he got that idea.

"And why would you think that?" She asked curious, wanting to know what made him think that. Had she changed form while he was there?

"She has fangs like them. She might be a distance relative or belong to a similar clan." He said not missing the fact that Tsunade wasn't surprised. "You already knew?" He asked frowning slightly and watching her carefully for answers. He was a little annoyed that he wasn't given all the facts about someone he had to let into his home.

"She has a Kekkei Genkai, Inoichi-san saw a memory of her transforming like Naruto-kun. She had white cat ears, fangs, claws and a tail." Tsunade said with a sigh. "I'm looking over papers for her Kekkei Genkai. All I'm finding out is one they reach of age they stay in that form." She explained as she put the papers down, reaching for a bottle of Sake.

"Then why isn't she if Inoichi-san saw her transform?" He asked confused.

"I have no idea." Tsunade admitted with a sigh. "May be I'm looking at the wrong Kekkei Genkai." She added with a huff of annoyance.

"What else did you find out?" Kakashi asked curious trying to look at the papers upside down.

"Nothing other than her kind are all gone, as far as I know she's the last of her kind." She explained looking back at the papers. "They didn't have a home village either." She sighed.

"Then why not place her with the Inuzuka's?" Kakashi asked frowning again.

"Because of her abilities." Tsunade explained as little as she could. She didn't want too much information about Emi getting out. Kakashi nodded.

"Ok, I left Pakkun with her. If Uchiha or anyone from the Akatsuki comes for her, he will alert me." He told her, he knew he wasn't going to get any more information from her. Tsunade nodded.

"Good, now go get some sleep." She said looking back at the papers. Kakashi bowed and left for home.

It was about midnight, the moon was hidden behind the clouds. Pakkun raised his head as something stirred him from his sleep. He quickly started growling at the corner of the room. Two red eyes looked at him.

"I'm not here to harm her." A calm male voice spoke.

"Really Uchiha?" Pakkun replied with a growl full of scepticism. Itachi Uchiha stepped out of the shadows.

"I mean it Pakkun. I've come to remove the seal, she needs to be in her true form." He said stepping closer. Pakkun growled louder making Itachi stop moving.

"No closer Uchiha." He growled as he stood up on the bed defensively, ready to attack.

"I need to break the seal, otherwise she'll get weaker." He stressed to the dog in front of him. "Watch me do it. I am not going to hurt her, I never meant to hurt her to start with." He hissed back getting annoyed and losing his stoic exterior. "I already know you sent a clone to get Kakashi, why would I stay around to deal with him?" He asked, calming himself down. Pakkun thought for a moment before backing down.

"Fine, but do anything to harm her and I will make sure you feel a hundred times worse." Pakkun growled through his teeth. Itachi nodded and stepped up to the bed. He gently pulled down her hospital gown to reveal her shoulder. He let some of his charka flow gently though his fingers as he touched her shoulder, slowly a seal started to reveal itself. Once it had completely relieved itself, he made a few signs before touching her shoulder again. A small light came from the seal before it vanished completely.

"I'm sorry my love." Itachi whispered as he kissed her cheek before disappearing as Kakashi flew through the door. He had woken her with the kiss on the cheek, causing her to scream.

Kakashi made it to Emi's hospital door after been woken by a Pakkun clone. He had told the clone to get Tsunade as he made a mad dash to get to Emi. As he heard a scream, he smashed through the door and gasped. She had transformed.

"Emi-san! Emi-san! Are you ok?! Did he hurt you?" He asked rushing over to her. Emi grabbed him, her claws digging into his flesh. She cried into his chest. "Emi-san it's ok." He tried to calm her down, her claws were now drawing blood and causing him a lot pain but he won't show it.

Tsunade was next to rush in next.

"Emi-san its ok, you're safe now." She said as reach Emi's side, she gasped as she realised Emi had changed. She then looked at Kakashi and saw the blood on his arms and chest her claws were drawing. "Emi-san, let Kakashi go." She said trying to gently prey her off him. "Emi, your claws are hurting him." Emi gasped and let him go quickly.

"W-what?" She gasped and looked at her hands. That's when she noticed she had a tail. "W-what's happening to me!?" She started to panic.

"Emi-san, you're fine, this is who you are." Tsunade tried to calm her down. "Take deep breaths." Emi slowly started to take deep breaths. "That's it, keep doing it." She slowly calmed down and looked at Tsunade.

"Why wasn't I like this before?" Emi asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't know, maybe Pakkun can help answer a few questions." Tsunade answered truthfully and looked at Pakkun.

"What happened?" She ordered.

"Uchiha turned up. He said that he had to remove a seal and that she had to be in her true form. I didn't believe him at first." Pakkun explained as he watch Tsunade look over Kakashi's still bleeding arms and chest.

"What seal?" Tsunade asked interrupting him. She hadn't seen a seal when she examined Emi.

"It didn't show until he touched her shoulder." Pakkun explained. Both Kakashi and Tsunade just stared at him in disbelief.

"You let that filth touch her?!" She shouted at him.

"He told me if he didn't remove the seal she would get weaker. He was getting very agitated by my non-compliance so I let him. Only because he knew of the clone that I sent for you, boss. He knew you would be on your way." Tsunade was still glaring daggers at the dog. She didn't care if Itachi knew or not, Pakkun shouldn't have let him touch her. "He released the seal and she changed." Pakkun went quite before speaking again. "There was something else, I don't think Uchiha knew I heard it."

"What? What is it?" Tsunade asked desperate to know.

"He said 'I'm sorry my love' before kissing her cheek." Tsunade gasped in shock.

"Why…why would he say that?" She asked trying to take in the information. Pakkun shrugged as did Kakashi.

She then looked at Emi. "Are you ok?" She asked softly as Emi had completely calm down now. Emi nodded and looked at her claws.

"I wonder?" Emi mused to herself quietly. Suddenly her claws were gone.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked curious taking Emi's hands in hers to study them.

"I just thought that I didn't need them and they went away." She explained with a small smile and her tail wagged happily. Pakkun watched her tail with amazement wanting to play with it.

"Don't you dare Pakkun." Kakashi warned the dog with a stern look. Pakkun's ears dropped as he looked at Kakashi, almost pleading with him. "She's hurt enough as it is, the last thing she needs is you playing with her tail." He warned him and Pakkun nodded. "I'll stay here in case something else happens." He then added sitting down in the chair. Tsunade nodded while yawning.

"Ok, but get some sleep, both of you." She ordered as she walked to the door and left.

Emi settled back down, having to lay down on her side to accommodate her new tail. Pakkun jumped up on the bed and joined her. She smiled and rewarded him with stocking him and gently playing with his ears as she fell asleep. Kakashi watched the pair fall asleep before drifting off into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

At seven in the morning a cheerful Tsunade walked into Emi's room and opened the blinds, letting the sun hit Emi harshly in the face. Emi hissed unhappily and pulled the cover over her and Pakkun's head. Kakashi laughed, having woken up not long before Tsunade walked in.

"Wake up Emi-san, I need to check you over." Tsunade said in a happy tone which only served to annoy Emi even more. How could anyone be that happy in the morning? Emi hissed as Tsunade tried to pull the cover off her.

"Pakkun would you help us out?" Kakashi asked the dog which was also hiding under the covers. This only earned a growl from the lazy dog. Pakkun slowly moved closer to Emi's face and started to lick her nose. Emi giggled and pulled the cover off herself in order to stop him. She picked him up and put him on her lap.

Tsunade gasped and smiled happily. All the bruises Emi had were gone, the cuts she had had appeared to almost completely gone.

"Wow, you're almost healed." She said with a big smile. "I'm going to take some blood, just to make sure you're hundred percent." Tsunade said with a smile getting a needle ready. Emi pulled a face as she saw the needle.

"Well we now know you don't like needles." Kakashi said laughing. Emi glared at him while Tsunade took some blood. Kakashi smiled happily.

"You can go home with Kakashi-san when you're ready." Tsunade said happily. "I'll have some clothes for you sent up here." She added before she left the room.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Kakashi got up with a sigh and went to the door. He had only opened it enough to stick his head through to see who was there. Standing at the door was his team with bags. A cheerful blond boy, a stoic boy with black hair with blue tints and a pink haired girl who looked love sick as she stared at the dark haired boy.

"What are you three doing here?" Kakashi asked confused, braking the pink haired girl from her thoughts.

"Tsunade-sama sent us here, we have bags full of women's clothes." The girl explained trying to look past Kakashi. She was wondering why he need women's clothes. Kakashi nodded and quickly took the bags off them.

"You can go now." He said as he closed the door.

"Hey! Why can't we come in?!" The blond boy shouted push the door open a little.

"Naruto, leave." Kakashi ordered pushing the door closed again.

"Why!?" The same boy shouted again.

"Because I said so." Kakashi replied harshly, he was starting to lose his patience with them, especially the blond boy.

"Kakashi-kun let them in." Emi said with a sign. He was surprised she would address him with 'kun' but was pleased all the same. It meant that she now trust him.

"Are you sure? Naruto can be a hand full." Kakashi said with a concerned look. Emi nodded and Kakashi signed while opening the door for the three ninja.

The three walked in. They all looked shocked, the blond boy's jaw dropped so did the girl's. The only visible sign of shock on the other boy's face was the widening of his eyes.

"Kami! She's a cat!" The blond boy shouted earning a smack on the back of the head from the girl.

"Bakka!" She shouted at him. The dark haired boy just sighed at the pair in annoyance.

"Owww, Sakura-chan!" The blond whined as the girl hit him over the head. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Who is she?" The dark haired boy asked with little interest in his voice but his eyes spoke a different story.

"This is Emi-chan." Kakashi said with a sigh as he sat in the chair next to the bed. He too had decided to swap 'san' for 'chan' at this point. "This is Uzumaki Naruto." He pointed at the blond hyper-active boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. "Haruno Sakura." He then pointed at the pink haired girl who staring at the other boy. Emi smiled at both of them. "And this is Uchiha Sasuke." Emi froze as she looked at midnight blue boy. Her ears dropped and her tail wrapped around herself. Kakashi noticed straight away and sat down on the bed with her. "Don't worry Emi-chan, he's nothing like his brother." He whispered in her ear. Emi nodded but she still had her ears flat to the top of her head and her tail wrapped around herself. Sasuke noticed the exchange, whereas Naruto and Sakura missed it, they were both more interested in her features.

"Can I touch?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smile.

"Touch what?" Emi asked confused as Naruto question had broken her free from her thoughts. Her ears also perked up to show her interest in the question.

"Your tail and ears." He said still with his cheeky smile.

"As long as you're gentle." She said causing Naruto cheered and jumped on the bed.

"Careful Naruto." Kakashi warned as he got off the bed. Sasuke watched, trying to figure out how she knew his brother and what he did to her. Both Naruto and Sakura stocked Emi's ears and tail, making her purr happily. This left Pakkun grumpy as no one was giving him attention.

Sakura had insisted on helping Emi find something good to wear for when she left the hospital later that day. Emi wasn't fussed about clothes as long as they fit for now. She could always go out and buy some when she got a job.

Sakura rummaged through the bags trying to find something in Emi's 'colour' as she put it. It was soon clear that Emi's 'colour' was purple. Sakura had picked out some revealing items such as crop top and what looked like short shorts but Emi didn't have the heart to say she didn't like them.

Once Sakura had finished piecing an outfit together she folded it neatly on the end of the bed for her.

"Umm…Emi-chan, do you wear a bra or wrappings?" Sakura whispered with some blush on her cheeks. Emi gave her a confused look as to why she asked. "The bra's in the bag seem a little small for your…umm…" Emi nodded in understanding, trying to save the poor girl from embarrassment.

"I'll just have to use wrappings then, I'll go shopping for some soon." She whispered back and Sakura nodded.

An hour later there was knock on the door. Kakashi signed and answered the door, he didn't want any more surprises. He had told Naruto to calm down at least six times so far.

"Iruka-kun, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I've come to see how the girl is doing."

"One minute, I have to get the Naruto out of here." Iruka laughed and nodded knowing it could take a while.

"Ok, I'll wait." Kakashi nodded and closed the door.

"Right you three, it's time to go." Naruto sulked but got off the bed very slowly as a protest.

"Why?" He asked looking down, trying to look hard done by so he stay longer.

"Because Emi-chan has another visitor who wants to see her before she goes home." Kakashi explained. Naruto stood there pulling his saddest face. Sakura sighed and pulled Naruto out the room while waving goodbye happily.

"Bye Emi-chan!" She said happily. Sasuke smirked slightly and left.

Kakashi went to the door and let Iruka in who was almost taken out by the three leaving the room. Emi looked up and her smile got wider. Her ears perked up and her tail swayed happily.

"Iruka-kun!" She shouted happily. Iruka looked at her shocked, she looked a lot different to how she did before. The night he found her, he could have sworn she had dark brown or black hair, the amount of dirt that must had been in her hair was unbelievable. He didn't remember her having cat ears or a tail. Her eyes were different too, they weren't red anymore.

"You look different." Iruka said with a small smile, trying to work out how he missed those features.

"Yeah, apparently I had a seal on me. That's why I didn't have the ears and tail." She explained seeing Iruka's clearly confused face.

"The same for your eyes?" He asked. She looked at him confused and reached for the mirror. She gasped.

"At least they don't look like his anymore." She said quietly with a smile. Iruka looked confused but decided not to question it.

"I'm glad you're so much better err…."

"Emi." Kakashi told him in a whisper, he had forgotten to tell him her name before letting him in.

"Emi-san." Iruka finish his sentence. Emi smiled and nodded.

"I feel a lot better, thank you." Iruka sat down in the chair next to her bed. "And thank you for saving me." She added blushing. Iruka smiled.

"It's no problem Emi-san." He said with a smile. Emi smiled happily.

Kakashi stood watching the two talk. He was sure they already liked each other.

"I'll be back later Emi-chan, have you chosen what you'll be wearing later?" Kakashi asked. Emi nodded.

"I have it here." She pointed at the end of the bed. Kakashi nodded and picked up the bags of clothing.

"Ok, I'll take this home. Oh I almost forgot." Kakashi put down the bags before he pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to her. "It's a spare mask of mine, I know you don't like your new scar. It might help you feel better." He said as Emi smiled happily as she took the mask off him. She quickly thanked him. "I'll be back in the afternoon to get you." He then said picking up the bags again and walking to the door with Pakkun following him closely and left.

Iruka looked at Emi and smiled.

"So Emi-san you're moving in with Kakashi?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, apparently he was the only one with room spare. He did say that he would ask you stay over till I felt safer."

"He didn't get chance to ask me, but I'll do it for you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Emi replied with a smile. After staying for a good hour Iruka left, he had some duties to do today.


	7. Chapter 7

Emi took the time to change out of hospital grown and into some clothes. She put on the purple crop top with a hood and had wrappings covering her stomach. Now she wouldn't feel exposed anymore and wouldn't hurt Sakura's feelings if she saw her later. As well as the mask that Kakashi had lent her so she could hide the scar on her cheek. She also had wrappings going up her arms. She put the black ninja shorts which in her option looked like slightly longer short shorts. She covered them with a purple floor length skirt with two slits going up to her thigh. She had black lace up boots and more wrappings going up to her knee. She kept her necklace on and plaited her hair so that it feel down her left side, opposite her scared cheek. The whole time she was unaware of two sets eyes watching her. Two brothers.

Sasuke looked around and climb through her window after she had dressed. He was glad she had kept her back to the window. He noticed she had long scars going to down her back but couldn't work out what could have caused them.

"Emi-san." He called her name. Emi turned round and gasped.

"How did you…" She started, looking scared.

"I won't hurt you, I came through the window." He interrupted her. Emi backed herself against the wall. "I want to know how you know my brother." Emi went wide eyed and started to panic.

"H-he…" She started to have a panic attack. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. He hated pathetic wannabe ninjas.

"How do you know him?" He hissed getting more annoyed, stepping towards her.

"A-at-attacked me." She stuttered through her panic attack.

"How?" He pushed her to tell him.

"R-rape." She managed to get out in a quiet voice. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Emi-san, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would ever do that." He said quickly, rushing to her side. Emi feel to her knees crying. He tried to calm her down by holding her but she keep pushing him away.

"Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Itachi's voice. Emi's panic attack got worse. He turned round and saw Itachi. Itachi was stood there calm and still, watching them both.

"Stay away!" Sasuke hissed at him taking a defensive stance in front of her. "I won't let you hurt her again." Itachi ignored his brother and took a step forward. Emi clung to Sasuke in fear.

"I'm not here to hurt her, I'm here to apologise" He explained to Sasuke with his indifferent way. He turned his attention to Emi "I'm sorry, I lost control of myself. I love you." Itachi admitted moving closer. He had sadness in his eyes and spoke softly. Sasuke growled and took out a kunai.

"Rape isn't love!" He screamed at his brother. Itachi glared at him but quickly left as the door flew open revealing a livid Kakashi and Iruka.

Iruka ran straight to Emi and held her as she cried. Kakashi went to Sasuke and calmed him down.

"We should get her home." Iruka said holding her close, not that he a choice. The poor girl was clinging to him while shaking in fear. Kakashi nodded and gave him the key.

"I just need to talk to Sasuke." Iruka nodded, he looked at Emi and saw that she was in no condition to walk home. He gently picked her up bridal style.

"Emi-chan, wrap your tail around yourself, I don't want to catch it on something" He said rubbing her back in the smoothing way. Emi nodded and wrapped it around herself. He smiled and quickly ran to Kakashi's via the roof tops to avoid too much trouble.

"Sasuke what happened?" Kakashi asked as he gently led Sasuke to the chair. Sasuke livid look changed to a look of regret.

"I waited until everyone left and climbed through the window." Kakashi looked annoyed. The boy was too eager to get his revenge on Itachi and not caring who he hurt in the process. "I wanted to know how she knew him." Sasuke balled his fists up, angry not only at Itachi but himself too. "I pushed her for answers and she told me. How could he do something as sick as that!?" He roared as he slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know Sasuke, what happened after?" Kakashi pressed.

"He came in, I don't know how he got in, and my attention was on Emi-san. I was trying to apologise and calm her down." Sasuke said with sigh. "He apologised to her and his apology was nowhere near enough! He should be on his hands and knees begging her for forgiveness. He said he just lost his control!" Sasuke was losing his temper again.

"Sasuke calm down." Kakashi said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"He said he loved her! Is he sick?! When I kill him it won't just be for my clan but for Emi-san too." Sasuke hissed through his teeth. Kakashi sighed.

"Go home Sasuke, I'll come round later when Emi-chan's calm down so I can take you to apologise her." He said with a sigh and walked out of the room. Sasuke sat there for a moment, trying to calm down before leaving.

Kakashi arrived home to find Iruka on sofa with Emi in his lap asleep.

"How is she?" He asked as he sat down in the armchair opposite.

"She was very shaken, I think she will be ok when she wakes up." Iruka said gently stocking her hair. Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"You're quite taken with her already." He said with a slight smirk. Iruka raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Iruka asked giving Kakashi a dry look.

"Well, you just seem like, I don't know, like you like her."

"How can I already like her Kakashi?" Iruka asked getting annoyed. "I saved her and she needs someone she trusts when she's alone like this. She knows no one here." He added defensively.

"Then why are you getting defensive?" Kakashi asked with a bigger smirk on his lips.

"I'm not." Iruka replied harshly. Emi shifted herself on his lap causing Iruka to blush. Kakashi had to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

An hour later Emi woke up still in a slightly flustered Iruka's lap, purring softly from him stocking her hair.

"Hey sleepy head." He said in a gently voice with a smile. Emi smiled and sat up. Kakashi smiled once he saw her sit up.

"I'm going round to Sasuke's. I'm bringing him here to apologise to you." Kakashi said standing up slowly from the chair. Emi stiffened and her eyes widened. "He won't hurt you, he's very sorry for what he did." He tried to reassure her. Emi nodded and moved closer to Iruka. "I won't be long." He said leaving, he hated seeing her scared.

Ten minutes later he came back with Sasuke, as he walked into the room, Emi moved even closer to Iruka so she was almost in his lap again. Sasuke looked down at his feet as he saw how scared Emi was of him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Louder Sasuke." Kakashi warned him. Sasuke looked up at him and then looked at Emi.

"I'm sorry Emi-san, I shouldn't have done that." Sasuke apologised to her, stepped forward. Emi looked up scared but her eyes were softening. "I hope you can forgive me?" He asked with hope in his voice. Emi was quiet the whole time. They all looked at her.

"I forgive you." Emi said in her quiet and soft voice. Sasuke gave a small quick smile that only Emi missed. Iruka looked annoyed whereas Kakashi had a look of indifference but he was curious as how Emi could get him to show emotions.

"You can go now Sasuke." Kakashi said steering him towards the door. Sasuke nodded and left slowly.

For the next few days Iruka stayed on the sofa at Kakashi's. They soon found out she was suffering from night terrors. They had started taking turns to calm her down, it would often led to them staying in the bed with her on some nights because she was bad. Kakashi had also started teacher her alongside the rest of Team Seven.


	8. Chapter 8

"Emi-chan! Spar with me!?" Naruto called her as she reached the training ground with Kakashi.

"She's going to be sparring with Sasuke today Naruto. You can spar with Sakura." Kakashi said quickly. Naruto looked sad until Sakura's name was mentioned, his face lit up. Sasuke smirked and walked up to Emi.

"It'll be good to see how much you've improved." Sasuke said taking her hand and leading her to the far end of the training grounds. Kakashi watched them with caution. He had started to see Emi like a daughter. Sakura was obviously fuming with Emi who was having to hold Sasuke's hand.

"How dare she?!" Sakura shrieked, bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts. He sighed and got Sakura to start sparring with Naruto. The whole time she was glaring daggers at Emi.

"How do you want to do this? Just taijutsu or are we using nin and genjutsu?" Emi asked unsure.

"We should use basic jutsu's for now, see how good we before using more advance ones." Sasuke said with a smirk and got into position, Emi did the same. Suddenly Sasuke ran towards her.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Two clone Emi's appeared and she ran towards him. Sasuke smirked and quickly dealt with the clones.

"You have to better than that Emi-chan!" He shouted as he looked around for her. All of a sudden he was pulled underground with only his head above the ground. He growled as Emi stood in front of him with a smirk on her lips. A kunai flew at Emi from behind and hit her, only for her to turn into a log. "Damn it." Sasuke muttered from his vantage point in the trees.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Emi said in a seductive tone as she held a kunai to his throat. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"H-how did you know I was here?" He said with a gasp.

"I felt you speak." Sasuke turned and looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked her confused. Emi shrugged.

"I felt the vibrations from you muttering."

"We should tell Kakashi-sensei this." Sasuke said taking the kunai from his neck and jumping out of the trees.

Kakashi had been watching the whole spar and smiled with pride at Emi's victory. Sasuke went straight up to Kakashi while Emi ambled behind.

"Kakashi-sensei, Emi-chan has discovered an interesting ability." Sasuke said with concern. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?" He said sceptical, how many more surprises could Emi give him.

"She can feel sound." Kakashi looked at him with even more scepticism as Emi came up behind Sasuke as he spoke.

"Emi-hime is this true?" Kakashi asked her. Emi nodded. Sasuke looked at Kakashi in surprise. He had never heard Kakashi use the honorific 'hime' on the end of Emi's name before or to any one else for that matter. He only heard that on the end of a girls' name if it was a father talking to his daughter or a man talking to his lover. He was sure that they weren't lovers. He noticed that Emi didn't seem fazed by the use of the honorific so it must be something he used in private when he spoke to her.

"Don't ask me how, I just focused on finding Sasuke and I felt the vibrations from his voice." Emi explained with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Let's finish our training for today." He said stopping Naruto and Sakura from sparring. They soon left, leaving Kakashi, Sasuke and Emi in the training grounds. "Sasuke, you may go home now." He added looking at Sasuke. Sasuke grumbled and walked off, still trying to work out why Kakashi added 'hime'.

"Why are we still here?" Emi asked Kakashi.

"I would like to see your skill in action." He said with a smile.

"Ok, how?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'll hide and you find me with this new skill." He explained and she nodded, closing her eyes to allow him chance to disappear. She signed and focused on the sounds around her. She quickly moved out of the way of an oncoming kunai.

"I thought you were just going to hide?" Emi asked looking around. Suddenly she throw a kunai to her left. "Leaves make sound too, even if you can't hear it." Kakashi just stared at her, kunai had just missed his face. "Kakashi-kun you might want to breath, your face is going blue." She told as she stood in front of him. Kakashi took a deep breath and nodded.

"We need to find what else you can do with that skill." He said still in shock. Emi smiled at the fact she had managed to shock the great Copy Cat Nin.

The next day, Kakashi came home from doing the food shopping and sat on the sofa, the food could wait to be put away. He was surprised that Iruka wasn't here, he must have a duty to carry out. Iruka was spending every free moment he had to be at Emi's side and if he wasn't, he'd look like a puppy who had lost his owner. Kakashi sat down and sighed, closing his eyes. He then heard music coming from Emi's room, which was strange as she didn't have a radio or anything like that.

"When it went down, it was so hard to breathe." He heard her voice singing, he was amazed at how good she was. He had never heard her sing before. "I gave up everything, in a slow fall down to the floor." He moved towards her door and kept listening. "Life was escaping me, I couldn't find myself, 'til it was all lost, not anymore." He placed his ear to the door, he wanted to hear more before he went in. "I'm holding onto all the pieces of my hearts debris, 'til it's time, I'll put it together and fix myself eventually and know it's mine." He slowly open the door quietly, Emi's back was to him. "I found gold in the wreckage, put it on a necklace." Kakashi remembered she wore a necklace with a gold heart on it. May be she had it made instead of given to her. That would mean even less hope of finding her family. "Keeping it cause I know that's mine. I wear it like a message, so I don't forget it, keeping it cause I know that's mine." Kakashi couldn't see where the music was coming from so he revealed his Sharingan eye. His eyes widened when he saw the music was coming from her.

He cleared his throat. The music and singing suddenly stopped, Emi jumped round in shock. He quickly shut his Sharingan eye, he knew it made her feel uncomfortable due to the memories linked with Sharingan. "Oh, Kakashi-kun, I didn't know you were back." She said startled with her hand over her heart.

"How long have you been able to do that?" He asked folding his arms over his chest, slightly annoyed that she hadn't told him.

"I'm not sure, it just seems natural." She explained looking at the floor, feeling like she a small child being scolded. Kakashi nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the training ground and see if we can turn it into a weapon." He said with a small smile and she nodded. He had also noticed that she hadn't removed the mask since she put it on in the hospital. She even slept with it on like he did. "Where did you learn that song?" He asked with some curiosity and Emi shrugged.

"It's like a memory I guess. I've heard it somewhere before but I don't know where." She explained. Kakashi nodded again and smiled. He was happy she had at least one good memory from her life before.

In the early hours of the next day, they went to the training grounds.

"How will this work?" Emi asked curious. Kakashi shrugged, he didn't have any idea either but it was worth a try.

"Are there any other songs that you remember? Maybe you've used it before as a weapon?" He asked, Emi nodded thought for a moment, trying to remember.

"I remember something, I think I'll be able to do it but I don't know how powerful it'll be." Kakashi nodded and stepped back, revealing his Sharingan eye to help him learn how she was doing it. This was for both his and her benefit.

Soon music started to fill the air.

"I can remember days, things weren't always this way." She started to sing. At this point Might Guy and Rock Lee had stopped doing there early morning jog around Konoha to find out where the sound was coming from. "I used to make you smile, if only for a while." By this time they had found Emi and Kakashi at the training grounds, Emi had her back to them. Guy was about to ask what was going on when Kakashi silenced him with a look. "But now you can't get through." As she said those worlds, a barrier of what seemed like air formed around her. Kakashi, Guy and Lee's eyes widened. "There's no way I can lose. I know some days are hard, but don't you make mine too." Guy looked at Emi as if she was being over-confident in her abilities. She repeated the same lines again, only this time, the sound waves she was making where becoming visible around her body. They dropped and raised with the music, changing into various different colours as they did. When she repeated the line 'But now you can't get through' a second barrier appeared.

"Cause I can't stand it when you come home and we just fight for hours." As she sang she took a defensive stance. "But I won't show it, no, I'll just hold my breath and keep it quiet." As she sang those words, the three watching felt like they were having the air sucked out of them, leaving them panting for air. Kakashi was sure that if they were any closer it would have been a lot worse. He also found that he could barely hear anything other than Emi. "Every little earthquake." The ground started to shake, Kakashi's eyes widened, he had to stop her.

"Emi! Stop!" He shouted her, Emi stopped singing and turned to look at him. A small trail of blood flowed from her nose. The ground stopped shaking as the music died down, her barriers also slowly disappeared. Kakashi ran towards her, worried sick, he was scared he had hurt her by forcing her to do this. Guy and Lee were still stood there in awe, their eyes wide and mouths open. "Emi-hime are you ok?" Kakashi asked as she reached her, she only had the energy to nod as a reply before her legs gave way. "Let's get you home." He added, his voice laced with worry as he caught her. Guy and Lee could only watch as Kakashi carried her away.

Little did they know, it wasn't just Guy and Lee who had seen Emi's power. But also, a silver haired medic-nin.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Tsunade was sat in her office when she got a reply from Oto. None of the other Kage's knew of Emi. She was shocked to read that Emi was the daughter of the Otokage. They hadn't noticed her missing as she was on a month long mission. The Kage suggested that it would be best she stayed in Konoha until the Chūnin Exams were he would take her home after. He was even keen for her to participate with Konoha Genin as her teammates were missing too. The biggest surprise she got was that the Kage hoped that this would help build the bridges towards an alliance between the two villages. Tsunade had expected an angry reply saying that Konoha were the ones to attack her and her teammates and to have her returned immediately. She would have to inform Kakashi about this, Emi needed to be ready for the Chūnin Exams which were being held in a month time. But she couldn't wait to tell Emi that she had found her family and that she would be going home. She had also found out that Emi's real name was Hime. Tsunade quickly ordered for Kakashi and Emi to be brought to her office.

Kakashi and Emi both rushed over to the Hokage's office, curious about being summoned. Kakashi knocked on the door and they both entered as they were called in, bowing at Tsunade after the door was shut. Tsunade was sat at her desk with a huge grin on her face which slightly alarmed Emi.

"I've got some good news for you Emi-san." Tsunade started, Emi's ears perked up under her hood and her tail started swishing side to side slightly. "I've found your family." Emi's eyes light up and she smiled happily.

"Who are they? When can I meet them? Do I have any brothers or sisters?" Emi started to ask question after question. Tsunade put her hand up to silence the excited girl.

"Calm down, I'm about to tell you what I know." Tsunade said with slight laugher in her tone. "You are the daughter of the Kage who rules over Oto." A quite yet audible gasp was made by Kakashi. "I don't know much about your family as of yet but I will write back and find out for you." Emi was smiling happily and purring rather loudly, Tsunade couldn't help but get out a small giggle. "Now, your real name is Hime Otogakure and you were on a mission when you were attacked." Tsunade explained. "Your father has asked that you stay and participate in the Chūnin Exams which will be in a month time. He will take you home after the exam." She added, she noticed a slight drop in Emi's ears as she said this. "He would like you to enter as a Konoha Genin as your teammates are still missing." By this time Emi's ears were flat against her head.

"I hope they're ok, I hope they didn't die because of me." Emi said in a soft sad voice. This made Kakashi want to put his arm around her and tell her it would be ok like a father would, but he couldn't, he wasn't her father. Tsunade noticed the enteral battle Kakashi was having with himself.

"I'm sure they will be fine. Anyway, we just find you two teammates so you can enter the exams. You can carry on being called Emi until the exams where you will be called Hime Otogakure for the purpose of the paperwork." Tsunade went on to explain. "Once you leave this room, no can know your true identity, this is solely for your safety. You could become a big target because of who your father is." She added, her voice changing to a serious tone and her smile gone. Both Kakashi and Emi nodded. "Now you may go, I will inform you of anymore information that I get Emi-san." She dismissed them with a smile back on her face.

Kakashi was quite the whole walk home, he didn't want her to leave, he would miss her too much. Emi was too happy to notice her friends' sadness. She skipped most of the way back.

As soon as they got through then front door, Emi homed in on Iruka who was sat on the sofa and pounced on him. Iruka practically jumped in surprise, a small squeal escaped his lips.

"Emi-hime!" He shouted at her.

"You're not a very good ninja if I scared you." She teased him, giggling a little. Kakashi walked straight to him room, leaving Emi to give their friend her good news. "Anyway, Tsunade found my family!" Iruka smiled happily at the news.

"That's great!" He said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, but I'll be leaving after the Chūnin Exams." She looked a little sad but she was excited to get to know her family again. Her family would let her visit her new friends won't they? Iruka looked a little disheartened by this but knew she should be with her family.

"So what are your family like?" He asked trying not to sound sad, he knew that Emi would be too excited to notice any difference. Now he knew why Kakashi hadn't stuck around, he must be taking the news bad. He knew his friend had taken to seeing Emi like a daughter, she would even pass for his daughter if it wasn't for her cat features.

"I don't know, all I know so far is that my father is an important man but Tsunade is going to write back and find out some more information for me." She answered with a sad smile. Iruka nodded.

"Well at least you know you have someone how cares and loves you." Iruka now knew he had no chance with her now. If her father was an important man there was no doubt that he would have picked out a suitor for her.

During her month of training, Kakashi had managed to find Emi a ninneko to talk to. He had told her to meet him in the training grounds, only telling her he had a surprise for her. She turned up shocked to find Kakashi standing there with Pakkun who was restraining a rather angry black cat.

"Kakashi! Tell Pakkun to let the poor cat go!" She shouted at him as she got closer.

"No, this is a ninneko Emi-hime, I thought it would be good for you to meet one. He's just being difficult for us." Kakashi explained to her. Emi glared at him. She went to pull Pakkun off the cat when the wind blow her hood down, revealing her cat ears. The cat suddenly went very still, staring at her. Emi looked concerned and pull Pakkun off the cat.

"Are you ok?" She asked the feline in front of her as she kneeled down next to it. All the cat could do was nod. It appeared to be in shock.

"We thought you had all died out." The cat finally said staring in awe. Emi looked confused.

"No, I'm alive and well. Anyway, what's your name?" She asked looking even more confused.

"I'm Yin, I would be delighted to be of service to you." The cat said with an excited smile.

"Excuse me?" Emi asked now looking very confused. Kakashi laughed lightly.

"He means like now me and Pakkun are." Kakashi explained, Emi nodded and laughed at herself.

"Wow, I'd like that Yin." She said turning her attention back on the cat. Yin smiled happily.

"The only catch is you would also have to sign a contract with me and my sister Yang. I can teach you how to summon one of us by teaching you how to summon Yang." Yin explained, Emi smiled happily.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." With that they went straight to work on the summoning technique.

After a fair few failed attempts she had managed to summon Yang. Yang was white and had black eyes whereas Yin was black with white eyes. Both of them were the same size as a domestic cat.

Emi had become every skilled with a katana over that month. This resulted her in have one on her right hip at all times. She had even learned how to wield it with just her tail although not as well as her hands. She had managed to make a lot of ruckus when she invented her own weapon. Nara clan were the most interested in its design. Emi had made a small rod of about ten inches with a seal on it. When she activated the seal, the rod would grow to six foot long. It also allowed her pulse her lighting nature though it. This was strapped to her left hip. Like with her katana, she could wield it using her tail. By this time Emi had taken to wearing her forehead protector around her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

The month flew by and now Emi was standing in the examination room, waiting for her first test. Naruto had made a big entrance as usual, managing to annoy a lot of the other Genin.

Not long after, Ibiki Morino walked in to start the exam. Emi didn't like the man because as soon as he found out who she was, he insisted on probing her mind for Intel on her home village. Luckily Inoichi had come to her defence and told Ibiki that her amnesia was too server, that she had no memories of her home land.

The exam started and Emi sighed at the paper, even though they were warned not to cheat, it was near impossible to complete the paper without doing so. She looked around at the people she could without bring attention to herself. She homed in on someone writing, smirking, she used her sound jutsu to pick up the vibrations and copy them.

Since they were summoned, Yin and Yang refused to leave Emi's side because she was the last of her kind. They felt it was there duty to protect her. They were currently sat at the back of the room, watching everyone.

Yang had decided she was bored of this, she wanted to sleep on her mistress as she often did. Yang was the lazy one out of the two but had a very kind heart and would fight if Emi was in danger. Yin insisted on being alert at all times, he could sometimes come across as cold but his intentions were always good. Yang strolled between the desks to her mistress, closely followed by Yin. Luckily for Yang, Emi was sat on the end of a desk, making it less of a hassle to get to her favourite sleeping spot. She jumped up onto Emi's lap and presided to climb up her mistress, disappearing into Emi's hood. She liked curling around Emi's neck as her hair smelt of fresh flower blossoms and the hood provided shade and enough shadow to help her sleep. Yang started purring almost immediately. Yin simply rolled his eyes at his sister but followed his sisters' path up her mistress. However he carried on past Emi's shoulders and sat on her head, earning a growl from the ninken behind him. That'll teach him to copy from his mistress.

As they waited for their final question, Emi glared at her teammates, telling them not to even think about backing out now.

But in her usual fashion, Anko Mitarashi made her entrance loud and to the annoyance of Ibiki, early. After receiving the information about the second examination, Emi got up as Yin moved down from her head and into her arms. Yang was still purring away.

"He's staring at you again." Yin whispered referring to Sasuke. Emi hadn't spoken to Sasuke outside of sparring since he apologised.

"Let him." She hissed back. Yin sighed, he was getting fed up of them not talking. Emi walked out with her teammates close behind her.

Emi was slowly getting annoyed with the wait to get started at the Forest of Death. She just wanted to get it over and done with and meet her family. Her teammates however were enjoying the wait, they were scared of the idea of even entering the forest.

Once they entered the forest, Yin and Yang walked alongside her. She had been given a heaven scroll. Emi walked on ahead, planning to trap a poor team into thinking that she was over confident and easy prey.

Very soon after they ran into a team from Takigakure. They smirked at her, they definitely thought she was easy prey.

"Scroll?" Emi demanded in a harsh tone. The ninja from Taki glared at her.

"Earth, yours?" The one answered with an equally harsh tone.

"Heaven." She answered with a smirk.

"Well we'll play nice if you just pass us your scroll little girl." A different one spoke. Emi laughed at them.

"You think I'll just hand it over? You are idiots." She replied with a smile even though they wouldn't be able to see it thanks to her mask. The Taki ninja didn't seem too pleased with her answer and readied themselves to attack.

"One more chance otherwise we will destroy you!" The one who spoke before shouted at her angrily. Smirking again, Emi took out two kunai's, one in each hand.

"Come get it boys." The ninja ran towards her, as they got closer she released a sound wave, sending the three flying away from her into the trees. The three didn't stay down for long, she quickly activated the seal on her rod and revealed her tail for the first time during the exam. She placed the rod in her tail and took out her katana.

"Stay back, only get involved if you have an advantage, I don't want to hit you with my sound waves." She ordered her teammates. They had learned from their brief time training together not to get hit her sound waves. It worked better with her taking the damage while they snuck in while they were forgotten about. They had found out her healing process was a lot fast then a normal humans. Bruises seemed to disappear overnight and cuts would be almost gone by the same time. The three started charging at her again. She managed to pierce one in the heart with her rod while it pulsing with lighting. "Should have used clone jutsu, idiot." She hissed through gritted teeth as she pulled it out of him. The other ninja looked at her shocked. "What? Cat got your tongue?" She said with a sick smirk on her lips not that they could see it. Her teammates looked at her in shock. They hadn't expected her to kill so easily and without regret. "Would you gentlemen be kind to hand over the scroll now?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. Both men made an audible gulp and nodded. The one quickly took out the scroll and throw it at her, she caught it easily. "Thank you boys." They nodded and ran for their lives. Emi quickly put her weapons away. "Let's go." She ordered running towards the centre of the forest where they were meant to go when they got the two scrolls. They made it there in good time, just coming in behind a team from Suna.

Emi and her teammates saw team from Suna in the common room, awaiting for their rooms to made, they hadn't expected any of the teams to pass this quick. Yin was sat on Emi's lap, glaring at sand ninja with face paint. The sand ninja noticed and glared back at Yin, causing Yin to hiss at him.

"Silence Yin." Emi warned him.

"He's insulting your kind." Yin hissed in reply. Emi raised an eyebrow at him. "His hood." Yin pointed out. The sand ninja's hood was shaped so that it had pair of cat ears. "Copying anything from your kind is an insult." He added jumping off her lap, taking an offensive stance. Emi stood up.

"Yin, I'm warning you, back down." She ordered but Yin wasn't listening. The ninja laughed at Yin, hearing the whole exchange.

"Her kind?" He asked with a smirk, still laughing.

"Yes my kind." Emi said looking at him as she pulled her hood down, much to Yang's protesting. She didn't want her shade to go. The male ninja looked at her in awe, so did blonde girl next to him. There was another male ninja with them too, he had bright crimson hair and a gourd on his back. This ninja however did not seem interested in the slightest.

"Stop staring." The red haired boy ordered, his teammates quickly looked away from Emi. Yin was still hissing at the ninja with the hood on. "I suggest you shut that thing up." The haired ninja growled at Emi. Emi looked him up and down with a glare.

"I suggest you remove that stick from your ass…" Emi hissed back and smelt the air. "Racoon." She added. The red haired ninja froze for a moment, no one caught the surprised look on his face other than Emi.

"Emi." A stern male voice warned her from behind.

"Yes Kakashi-kun?" She asked not looking back at him.

"Don't play with that one, find another prey." He said with a sigh knowing she might not drop it, once she picked a prey she won't stop till there was nothing left.

"But I want to play with this one." She replied, it was then he knew she had her sickly smirk plastered on her lips. The first time and only time he saw it was when someone found out who she was and tried to kill her. She had taken her mask off as it was in the wash. She was asleep when it happened. Someone had managed to sneak in and tried to cut her down in her sleep. She awoke and slammed her claws into his heart, ripping it out. He had ran in to see that smirk as she pulled his heart out. The memory almost made him shiver.

"You will not play with this one, understood." He warned again. Emi turned to face him quickly.

"You are not my father." She hissed at him. The red haired ninja tried to take the advantage and attack with his sand only to have it slammed back into him by an invisible wave. This time the shocked look stayed on his face, everyone else was just as shocked. Emi smirked as she looked back at him.

"Hime Otogakure! Your room is ready!" Anko called her, Emi looked back at the red head once again and blew him a kiss.

"Yin, come." She ordered as she walked away.

Emi was yet again subjected to waiting for the next test, this yet again annoyed her to no end. She stood with the other teams while the next stage was explained. Emi's teammates had had enough and dropped out. She then took her place with her current sensei and waited her turn.

"Hime Otogakure and Akio Fukui." Her fight was last. She jumped down from the balcony on to the battle ground below, landing on all fours. Yin and Yang jumping down, one either side of her. When her name was announced she got a few looks but ignored them. Akio smirked at her. He was a ninja from Ame.

"You sure you want to fight little girl?" He asked her. Kakashi groaned as the boy spoke.

"He just signed his death warrant." He muttered, Naruto looked up at him confused.

"Eh? Her name is Emi isn't it?" He asked still looking up at his sensei.

"You'll see Naruto. Emi was the name we gave her because she couldn't remember her own. Hime is the name her parents gave her." Kakashi explain while Emi snarled at Akio.

"Stop talking and fight me pretty boy." She hissed at him. Yin and Yang had taken a sit next to Genma. He looked down at the two cats confused.

"Are you not fighting with your mistress?" He asked confused. He hadn't known the two ninneko's to stay out of a fight that involved Emi. Yin shook his head.

"No, she can kill him in less than ten moves but she might drag it out because of that comment." He said with a sigh. Genma nodded.

"Ok, begin." He said.

Akio ran straight for Emi only to be flung back with an invisible force into a wall.

"What the?" He muttered in surprise. He got back up and ran at her again, only for the same to happen again.

"You don't learn do you?" She mocked him. The red head who she had met at the tower had now become just as interested in the fight as everybody else. Akio got back up and started throwing kunai at her, by this time she had taken out her katana and deflected them all with it. "Bored." She sighed and ran at him in a blur. She was suddenly behind him with her katana to his throat, ready to slice his head clean off. "Give up?" She whispered in his ear.

"I give up! You win!" He cried out in fear.

"Hime Otogakure wins." Genma announced. Emi sighed and withdraw her katana.

"Big baby." She muttered walking away.

Now all she had to do was wait another month and she could meet her father. The excitement was filling up inside her. She knew she could come up against Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Kankurō, Shino, Temari, Shikamaru or Dosu.


	11. Chapter 11

The day before finals Tsunade called Emi to her office. Emi knocked on the door and waited be called. She bowed as she walked in and closed the door. She saw Tsunade at her desk and someone dressed in purple Kage attire with their back to her. She tried to think of which village would have purple as their ninja village's colour. Tsunade stood up and stood next to Kage as he turned round. The man had long black hair and the same colour eyes as herself.

"Hime, this is your father, Hemi Otogakure." Tsunade said with a smile. Emi's face lit up.

"Dad?" She stuttered, frozen to the spot she was standing in.

"Hey sweetheart." He said with a smile, Emi ran straight into his arms. He laughed and hugged her close to him. "I've missed you so much my beautiful daughter." He said before kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe it's really you." She whispered as she let a few tears escape. Even though she had no memories of the man, she hoped that going home would help her. She wanted to remember her family.

"Now, now don't stain that beautiful face with those tears." He said releasing her from the hug and wiping away her tears. Emi nodded and smiled. "Why are you wearing that mask?" He asked her with concern. Emi looked at her feet. "What is it?" His voice filling up with more worry.

"I won't be beautiful anymore once you see my face." She whispered. Hemi's eyes softened.

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes." He said softly, Emi looked up at him and slowly removed her mask. His eyes turned to hatred and he frowned.

"I told you father." She whispered looking down. Hemi immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I'm mad at the people who did this to you. You're still as beautiful as the day you were born." He said causing Emi to break down into tears again. Tsunade had informed Hemi of the injuries that Emi had and her amnesia before Emi came to the office. She didn't want any nasty surprises for either of them. Hemi held her close to him. "Come on now, why don't you introduce me to the friends?" He asked her and she nodded as he led her to the door.

As they walked down the street the villagers stared with fear and disgust.

"Dad, my friends know me as Emi, please don't take offence when they use that name instead of Hime." Emi said with a small smile.

"Well I would prefer that they called you by your real name, but seeing as we will be leaving tomorrow evening, I can live with it." He said with a sigh but an understanding look in his eye, Emi smiled happily.

"Thank you daddy." She hugged him and took his hand. Hemi smiled, he liked it when she called him 'daddy'. "I'll show you were I've been staying." She said leading him towards Kakashi's home.

As she walked in, she saw Iruka sat on the sofa.

"Hi Iruka-kun." She said catching his attention, he looked behind him to see his beloved Emi with the Otokage. He jumped up and quickly pulled her away from him as he got out a kunai.

"Stay away from her!" He warned the man despite Emi trying to get out of his grip.

"I would appreciate if you took your hands off my daughter!" Hemi roared in anger, pulling Emi back towards him, holding him close.

"Your daughter?!" Iruka gasped. "Emi-hime why didn't you tell me?" He asked still shock. Hemi raised his eyebrow at the use of 'hime' on the end of her name. Why was she so special to him?

"Tsunade-sama told me I couldn't tell anyone because I would be target because of fathers' job." Emi explained trying to calm both men down. Iruka calmed down but Hemi was livid.

"Who is this boy?" He asked with an angry tone in his voice. He didn't like any male close to his little girl.

"This is Iruka-kun, he was the one who saved me." Emi explained. Hemi relax a little.

"Ah, I see why he's so protective of you. I apologise for my tone and thank you so much for saving my precious daughter, I don't know what I would do without her." He said holding out his hand for Iruka to shake and wrapping his arm around Emi's shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. Iruka glared at the man but still shock his hand for Emi's sake. Emi smiled at the two as Kakashi walked in.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, already knowing who the man was but decided to play it dumb. Tsunade had told him earlier in the day that Emi's father would be in Konoha.

"This is my father. Father this is Kakashi-kun, he was kind enough to take me in and teach me." Emi introduced them.

"Very kind indeed." Hemi hissed at Kakashi, giving him a dry look. "Well my dear, do you want to introduce me to more of your friends?" Hemi asked looking down at Emi with a smile. Emi nodded and took his hand.

"I have a friend in the hospital so we won't be able see him but we can go see Naruto and Sakura." Hemi gasped.

"You're friends with a jinchūriki!?" Hemi hissed at her in disapprovingly. Emi raised her eyebrow.

"But he's a lovely boy. He would help and protect anyone." Emi defended him.

"You are not to friends with this boy, that's an order!" Hemi shouted at her, grabbing her arm harshly. "Understood?" He hissed, his grip tightening on her. Emi gasped in pain and nodded. "I said understood?" He hissed at her again.

"Understood." Emi answered in a fearful tone, her body shaking. Kakashi stepped towards Hemi.

"I suggest you put her down and don't come back till you're taking her home." He warned Hemi. Hemi raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"She's my daughter, I will do as I wish." Hemi hissed pulling Emi closer to him.

"Emi is a Konoha ninja and you are the emery at this point in time. Do you wish to strain relations even more?" Kakashi asked stepping closer, holding out his hand for Emi. Hemi growled in annoyance and pushed her onto Kakashi.

"I will be having words with your Hokage. You should have never let my little girl be friends with such filth!" Hemi shouted and marched out towards the Hokage's Tower.

"Are you ok Emi-hime?" Iruka asked as he rushed to her, as she held onto Kakashi, crying.

"Emi, let me look at you arm." Kakashi order her in a caring voice as he gently leading her to the sofa. He made her sit down and undid her bindings on her arm. Both Kakashi and Iruka looked livid as they saw a bruise already forming. "We're going to the hospital." Kakashi said picking her up, knowing she would protest the whole time.

"No, I'm fine!" She quickly protested.

"We're going end of." He replied sternly as he hurried out the door, Emi protested the whole way there.

When they arrived at the hospital a livid Tsunade was waiting for them.

"Mind explaining why you grabbed Hime, Kakashi-san?" She asked trying to keep her temper in check. She had never expected that kind of behaviour from Kakashi especially when he claimed that Emi was like a daughter to him. Hemi was standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"He was the one that caused the bruise!" Iruka said pointing at Hemi, defending Kakashi. Tsunade raised her thin eyebrow.

"How dare you! He is not only a Kage but her father! No father would harm their child!" She shouted at him.

"Why don't you ask Emi herself?" Kakashi offered. Hemi smiled happily.

"Yes let's, Hime…" He started.

"Alone with Tsunade." Kakashi interrupted Hemi. "That way her answer can't be influenced." He added. Tsunade nodded as Kakashi set Emi down on her feet. She took Emi's hand and led her into a private examination room.

Tsunade sat Emi down on the examination table and sat in chair opposite her.

"Who hurt you Hime-san?" She asked softly, Emi looked down. "I need you to tell me Hime-san, I need to know what happened." She added to try to get an answer out of her. Emi looked up at her unsure.

"I don't think he meant to." She said in soft and timid voice. She didn't want to get her father in trouble.

"Who?" Tsunade asked, pressing her for a better answer.

"Father but I think it was an accident, he was just trying to do what was best for me." Tsunade gasped.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"He doesn't want me being friends with Naruto because he's a jinchūriki." Emi explained and Tsunade sighed. "He was pulling me closer to make sure I understood." Emi added looking down causing Tsunade to sigh again. Tsunade put her hand on Emi's shoulder.

"He's afraid of Naruto because of the power he has locked inside him. He just wants you safe Hime-san." She explained to the young girl. "He over reacted I'm guessing?" Emi nodded. "You know Kakashi sees you like a daughter and is letting his protective instincts take over. He should have left this situation on its own, he is not your father." Emi looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm like a daughter to him?" She asked shocked, Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"Yes, he cares for you a great deal. Why else would he keep adding 'hime' to your name? Now let me have a look at your arm, make sure there's no damage." Tsunade said holding Emi's arm gently as she started to examine it.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Iruka were glaring daggers at a rather smug looking Hemi. Kakashi now decided to find out more about Emi's past. He wasn't about to let her go home with a man who hurt her, father or not.

"So where is Emi's mother?" Kakashi asked.

"Her name is Hime, not 'Emi'." Hemi hissed at him. "Her mother died in child birth, I raised her myself." He answered and Kakashi nodded, noticing no hint of sadness as if he didn't care about the loss of the mother of his child.

"I'm sorry, you must miss her." Kakashi said smoothly.

"No, she didn't want me to have anything to do with my wonderful girl. She wanted to take her away." Hemi hissed through his teeth. "I couldn't live without my special girl." He added with a smile.

"Oh, sorry I just thought see as you chose to have a child with a women, you would have loved her?" Kakashi asked curious.

"I did love her but she didn't love me." Hemi sighed. "Married me because her family wanted more power and money. I won't allow that to happen to Hime. She will marry a man who loves her and will stay by her." He added with a small smile. Kakashi still wasn't convinced the man cared for Emi as a daughter. She is a powerful ninja, any nation would love to have her.

Just then a silver haired medic-nin walked past only to stop.

"Oh hello Lord Otokage." He greeted with a smile and a small bow.

"Ah Yakushi Kabuto wasn't it?" Hemi asked with a smile as well.

"Yes sir." Kabuto replied while Kakashi looked confused, trying to work out how the two could possibly know each other.

"How do you know him Kabuto?" Kakashi finally asked before Hemi could say anything.

"I had a mission which meant passing through Sound Country. Some sound ninjas over powered us and took my team to Otogakure. The Lord Otokage was nice enough to offer us passage and apologised for his men." Kabuto explained with a smile while Hemi nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to strain our relations with Konoha, I would like an alliance with this village." Hemi said explaining his actions. "And they weren't there to cause trouble and were simply passing through. Why should I attack them?" He added.

"How is your beautiful daughter?" Kabuto asked with a small smile, both Kakashi and Hemi raised an eyebrow at him. "If remember correctly her name is Hime?"

"Indeed, well she was attacked and found outside your village gates." Hemi started, Kabuto looked completely shocked.

"She was the poor girl they found four months ago?" He asked in shock. "I'm so sorry, she must be doing better now as I've seen her in the training grounds a few times with Kakashi-sensei." He added, again with a small smile on his lips. Now both Kakashi and Iruka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well on the outside she is a lot better however she did obtain a very bad head injury causing her to lose her memory. I only found out she was here a two months ago." Hemi said with a sad sigh before speaking again. "She can't remember me or her beloved home country."

"Kabuto why didn't you tell the Hokage?! We could have gotten her home sooner!" Kakashi said angrily.

"I didn't know it was Hime they found. They didn't mention her cat features when they asked if we knew who as was. They also said her eyes were red." Kabuto said annoyed. "If they had mentioned them and got her eye colour right I would have suggested that she could be Hime." He added. "I thought the Otokage would know his daughter was here, why else would she be here?"

"Why wasn't this information passed on? Not only that, why was wrong information given out?" Asked a very angry Hemi.

"Well when we found her she had a seal on her which meant she didn't have her cat features. Once the seal was removed we saw her cat features by this we had received your letter." Kakashi explained, lying a little. Tsunade wanted to wait till she had the replies from the Kage's before releasing the new information. Hemi nodded but he was still angry.

"Well I must go, it was good to see you Hemi." Kabuto said, quickly leaving after bowing and Hemi nodded.

Tsunade can out the room a little while later and saw the men were all still there.

"No damage done, Iruka-san why don't you take Hime and do some training?" She ordered more than asked. Iruka got the message and went into the room, retrieving Emi and took her to the training grounds. Tsunade turned her attention to the men left. "Let's go to my office." She said with a slightly angry tone.


	12. Chapter 12

Both the men followed her to her office in silence.

"Please, take a seat." She said as she sat down at her desk. They took their seats. "Lord Otokage, I don't know why you feel so strongly against your daughter's friendship with Naruto-kun." She started but was cut off by Hemi, he pulled a face when she added 'kun' to his name.

"That jinchūriki is too low and dangerous to be acquainted with my angel." He hissed at her. Tsunade shook her head whereas Kakashi had a look of indifference on his face, well as much as you could see of his face.

"Naruto-kun is not low, he is the son of the fourth Hokage and a relative of mine. I am the third in my family to be a Hokage." Tsunade hissed back at him. Hemi smirked.

"If is so high up then why is he a jinchūriki?" He asked.

"Because there was no other choice, the village had to be saved. Not only that, in Konoha you are a hero if you are jinchūriki." She answered trying not to lose her temper again. Hemi made a noise of disapproval.

"Well you keep thinking like that. My daughter is to be kept away from him, understood?" Hemi pretty much ordered. Tsunade nodded.

"Very well."

"Now will you be punishing this man for harming my daughter?" He asked looking down at Kakashi. Kakashi could feel his patience fraying.

"No." Tsunade answer.

"I beg your pardon!?" Hemi shouted, standing up quickly and leaning over her. Kakashi stood up, ready to stop Hemi from doing harm to Tsunade.

"Hime-san told me what you did Hemi-san. I am disappoint but if I will let it slide as an accident unless you do it again. If you do, you will force me to go to my daimyō and have him inform your daimyō of you hurting your own daughter. I will ask that someone else should take over as Otokage and you put in prison." She hissed in anger at him. "I'm surely hoping this is a one of off Hemi-san." Hemi glared at her.

"Mine and my daughter's way of life is nothing to do with you!"

"Well it is now! I want to see Hime-san once every two months so I am sure she is safe with you."

"I'll have you know she is treated like a queen! She will not be leaving Oto for any reason thanks to that attack on her. That includes seeing you!" He shouted at her before storming out of the office.

Tsunade sighed.

"Well that went well." Kakashi commented in a casual tone causing her to glare at him.

"Kakashi-san go to Hime-san and don't let her out of your sight. Do not let Hemi-san leave with her, she will not go home until he agrees to let her see me every two months." She said in a dry tone.

"Yes Lady Hokage, is that all?" She nodded and Kakashi bowed before leaving.

Kakashi arrived at the training ground to find a bruised and battered Iruka on the ground and Emi without a single scratch on her.

"Well this seems like a good work out for you Iruka-kun." Kakashi said with a smile looking down at Iruka while he received a dry look from him.

"Very funny." Iruka said letting the venom in his voice drip freely. Emi laughed and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy now." Kakashi said looking at her. "You will not be able to go home if your father refuses to let you see Lady Hokage every two months." He added and watched Emi's face drop.

"Why do I need to see Tsunade-sama every two months?" She asked.

"So that she can be sure you are being looked after correctly, none of us agree with the way he treated you earlier." He said helping Iruka off the ground.

"I'm sure it was a one off, he just lost his temper." Emi said with a sigh. "Please let me go home. I want to meet my family." She added tearing up. Kakashi sighed and looked away, he hated seeing her like this.

"Emi, he is your only family." He stressed to her. She looked at him confused.

"But I have a mother, don't I?"

"You did but she died giving birth to you." He explained. 'Oh' was the only sound to pass her lips. She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I'm going back to the house." She said softly and started to walk away.

"Good going so called genus." Iruka said stumbling as he followed Emi. Kakashi sighed and followed slowly behind. He messed that up.

They all got back home, Kakashi was about to apologise when Emi went straight to her room.

"Give her some time." Iruka said patting Kakashi back and sat down on the sofa. "It'll all work out." Kakashi nodded and went to his room.

The next day Emi was standing in the arena with Dosu.

"Oh hello Hime-sama, your father did miss you so." He said with a smirk. "Too bad you'll die today." He started laughing. Emi glared at him.

"Ready?" Genma asked the both of them while Yin and Yang stood next to him. He had gotten use to the two cats staying at the side lines till they were needed. Although he did wonder if Emi ever needed to help, she seemed incredibly talented for her age.

"Yes." They answered at the same time.

"Start." Genma said stepping back.

"Well are you going to make your move?" Dosu asked as the circled each other.

"Why would I? I know not to get close to you. You showed off too much at the preliminaries." Emi said in an innocent tone. "You gave the game away." She giggled. Dosu laughed.

"I'll still get you!" He shouted about to run at her. Emi pulled down her mask, Dosu stopped and stared at her. He couldn't take his eyes off the scar. Music started to play from nowhere.

"I remember days." Emi started to sing and Kakashi gasped.

"No she can't use that!" He shouted panicking. Tsunade grabbed his shoulder.

"No you can't, let it play out. Trust Genma-san to stop the match if it has to be stopped." She said pulling him back.

"Things weren't always this way." She carried on. Dosu just watched, trying to work out what to do.

"This isn't a singing concert." Dosu mocked her. Hemi had sat up, taking notice while the other Kage's looked unimpressed.

"I used to make you smile, if only for a while but now you can't get through." The air shield appeared. Dosu went wide eyed and readied himself to attack. "There's no way I can lose, I know some days are hard." At this point Dosu attacked with his sound waves causing the shield to crack slightly. He looked shocked as she hadn't been hit with it like he had expected. "But don't you make mine too." She took a defensive stance before repeating her lines, another shield appearing. The sound waves from her music became visible too, dropping and raising with every note. "Cause I can't stand it when you come home and we just fight for hours. But I won't show it, no, I'll just hold my breath." Suddenly Dosu felt the air being sucked out of him, causing him to fall to the floor, heaving for breath. "And keep it quiet." Dosu started to panic as he looked around, he could see the crowd cheering but he couldn't hear them. All he could hear Emi. He stood up slowly, trying to think of a way to get to her.

As if a light bulb went off Dosu thought of something. He smirked at her. He quickly preformed Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu. "Every little earthquake!" Just as he was about reach up and grab her when the earth started to shake. She repeated again and Dosu flew from the ground. He looked up at her in awe. She repeated it on more time and he fell into a large crack in the ground. "How many countless nights." Clouds started to appear, slowly blocking out the sun light. All the Kage's were now watching her in interest. Dosu tried to climb out of the ground. "I try my best to hide, soon as you slam the door." Thunder roared, Emi's nose had started to bleed, the strain on her body was showing.

"She's been practising it?" Kakashi asked himself out load.

"My tears fall to the floor." As she sang the rain fell. Hemi smirked at her sight of her power.

"My daughter is amazing isn't she?" He mused, the other Kage's stared in awe at him.

"I know some people change, maybe you're not to blame." She kept singing. By this time Dosu had managed to climb out of the crater. "But you must you burn a hole so deep into my soul." Suddenly he felt like his heart was on fire. He fell to the floor holding his chest.

"Please stop!" He cried, Genma's normally clam and lay back exterior was in shock as he watched.

"Do you wish to concede the match?" Genma asked. Dosu nodded.

"Yes!" He shouted desperately and Emi stopped immediately. Dosu could finally breathe normally. The crowd roared as they left the area, Dosu on a hospital stretcher and Emi walking a little unsteadily, nursing a bleeding nose.

Emi went up to where the Kage's were and went straight to her father's side.

"Well done sweetheart." He said with a smile.

"You never mentioned a daughter before." The Mizukage said in a curious tone. Hemi looked at the Kage with a small smile.

"I didn't want to make her a target until her abilities got better and she was able to defend herself." Hemi explained. The Mizukage nodded.

"But why is she wearing a Konoha headband around her neck?" The Tsuchikage asked curious. Emi looked at the floor at this question and Hemi sighed, holding her hand.

"Because she was attacked by the Akatsuki while on a mission, by the time she had managed to escape they had beaten her so bad she now has amnesia." Hemi gave a sad sigh. "She was found outside Konoha's gates by their ninja. I only found out a month after it happened. I was about to send out a search party when the letter from the Hokage arrived." He said with a smile. "I was ever so worried." He gently lifted Emi's hand and kissed it.

A few moments later Kabuto walked up to them.

"Lord Otokage, I was sent here by the hospital to check on your daughter. The doctors taking Dosu noticed she had nose bleed." He said after bowing. Hemi nodded.

"Hime-chan please go with Kabuto-san, I would like you to be checked out as well. Our Kekkei Genkai can be dangerous. If I knew you had a nose bleed I would have made you go to the hospital sooner." Hemi said looking at Emi with a soft expression. Emi nodded and left with Kabuto.

"Kabuto-san the hospital is the other way." Emi said as she noticed they had been walking in the opposite direction for the last five minutes.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." He replied the same time a large explosion back at the area.

"Dad!" Emi shouted in fear. Kabuto took the advantage of Emi having her back turned as she looked back at the area. He took out a needle and pushed into her soft skin of her neck. Emi jumped and turned round quickly and saw the needle in his hand. "Kabuto?" She questioned, her hand on the needles puncher mark. 'I'm sorry' were the last words she heard before her world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up, groggy from the tranquilisers, she tried to sit up and found herself tied to what seemed to be a hospital bed.

"I'm glad you're awake now." Kabuto's voice said. Emi looked around for him and saw him standing the in the door.

"Kabuto?" She wasn't sure if she was seeing things due to the tranquilisers.

"You're in Oto now." He said with a smile moving towards her.

"Where's dad?" She asked trying to lift her head off the pillow but her head felt too heavy.

"He's in Oto too." Emi smiled happily. "He'll look different now." She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, she didn't understand what was going on.

"When he was in Konoha he was hiding his identity." He explained to her.

"Because I'm a missing nin from Konoha, they say I'm an S-class criminal." A tall man with long black hair married with pale skin answered her question. She noticed purple markings around his golden eyes.

"Dad?" She whispered and he nodded.

"Yes that's me, my name is Orochimaru." He said with a sickly sweet smile. "How are you feeling my dear?" He asked walking up to the bed. Once again Emi tried to sit up but her bonds and tranquilisers wouldn't let her.

"Weak and drowsy." She answered with a sigh, letting her head hit the pillow.

"Kabuto-kun I don't think the bonds are necessary, do you?" Orochimaru questioned Kabuto as he sat next to Emi on the bed. Kabuto nodded and started to untie her.

"Sorry my Lord, I wasn't sure how she would wake up. I did knock her out at a stressful time." Kabuto apologised as he finished untying her. Orochimaru nodded and put his attention back on Emi.

"You'll stay here until the drugs have left your system and then I can take for a tour of the place. May be that will help your memory." He said with a smile, Emi nodded and closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

"She's asleep, the drugs and stress aren't helping her." Kabuto explained as Orochimaru had an annoyed look on his face. "She did wake up five minutes ago and I did give her enough tranquilisers to put a horse to sleep." He then added, Orochimaru sighed and nodded. "She'll be in and out of consciousness for a few hours."

"Very well." Orochimaru sighed, standing up. "Kabuto-kun come with me." He added as he walked towards the door.

"Yes my Lord." Kabuto followed closely behind.

"Kabuto-kun do you think this method will work?" Orochimaru asked causing Kabuto to look surprised.

"Well she already thinks you are her biological father. Creating false memories will be easy enough to do if she believes us." He explained to Orochimaru, making the man smile.

"I remember the day she was born. I know I kidnapped her mother and used her as a test subject, and she isn't my blood. But I can't help it, she will be the perfect daughter." Kabuto looked even more surprised.

"You've known her since she was born?" He asked curious.

"Oh yes, I kidnapped her mother when she was about six months pregnant. I thought of it as two for the price of one." Orochimaru laughed at his own joke. "I delivered my precious Hime-chan to the world and the moment she was in my arms I knew she had to be mine to love and protect. I was originally going to use both of them for my research and experiments." He added, smiling like a giddy school boy. Kabuto looked at him in disbelief.

"Why her?" Kabuto asked.

"Because she was pure. I gave her the name Hime because that's what she is, a princess. I took her away from that sad excuse of a mother. The women had slept with some man and got pregnant without thinking. She was mine and she will be mine again!" Kabuto nodded, shocked by his Lord's bold words.

"How did she get away?" He asked making Orochimaru's face turned sour.

"One of the guards let her mother out for some fun and she managed the knock him out. She took Hime-chan with her and ran to Suna." He hissed angrily. "But now my sweet angel is back." He said with a smile.

"How old is she? For medical purposes." Kabuto inquired, she couldn't be older than eighteen, that much he was certain.

"Sweet sixteen in May. I intend to give her best birthday ever." Orochimaru calmed as he walked into his study.

"That's in one month, what should we get for her?" Kabuto asked with a smile, at least he was safe to make a move on her as long as Orochimaru didn't mind. He probably wouldn't mind his right hand man with his daughter.

"We'll get to that when she's up and about, I am worried about her." He answered with a look of dread on his face. Kabuto nodded.

"She'll be fine." Kabuto reassured him. "I'll go back and keep an eye on her, I'll call you if there's any change." He added with a smile. Orochimaru nodded and dismissed him.

Kabuto walked in on Emi trying to pull herself up into a sitting position. He rushed over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Lie back, I'll pull the back of the bed up so you sit up." He said with a smile. Emi nodded and lay back down.

"I thought you were Konoha ninja?" She asked as he pulled the back up so she was sitting up a bit.

"I was born and grew up in Konoha yes, but they never helped me improve. I'm not from a clan or the son of a great ninja. I was never pushed by them." Kabuto started as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "I met your father while on a mission, he said he would help me become a great ninja so that I could protect those I love. So I agreed that to spy on Konoha in return for training and a home here in Oto." He explained and Emi nodded.

"I take it I will never see anyone from Konoha again?" She asked sadly.

"You might when your father lets you go on missions." He answered honestly but he doubted Orochimaru would ever let her go on a mission.

"I miss Kakashi-kun and Iruka-kun already." She admitted which annoyed Kabuto to no end. He hated that she used those honorifics added onto their names.

"Why would you miss them? Iruka was clearly head over heels with, waiting for the right time to have his way with you." Kabuto said harshly. "As for Kakashi-sensei, he was ordered to take you in and train you. I doubt he even wanted too." He added, Emi looked down at her hands, a tear escaping. Kabuto sighed, he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want her running back to Konoha. "Hime-sama, here you will be loved and cared for. Your father is here and I care for you, I did the first time I met you." He said quickly trying to cheer her up. Emi nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered. Kabuto got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll always be loved and cared for here." He repeated with a smile. "Now I better go and let your father know you're awake now. He won't be happy that didn't at least inform him. He's been very worried about you." He added just before heading towards the door. Emi nodded again.

"I'm sorry that I worried him." Kabuto shook his head.

"It isn't your fault, the drugs I gave you were quite strong. I'm sorry I had to do that to you. Your father wanted you to be away from the fighting. He knew you would have ran back to help him." He said trying to reassure her. Emi smiled and watched him leave.

Kabuto knocked on the door of Orochimaru's study and waited to be allowed in. Once inside he bowed. "My Lord, she's awake and talking now. She will be fine to stay in her own room now but she is still a little weak and tired from the drugs. I suggest she takes it easy until the drugs completely wear off." He informed Orochimaru. He watched as Orochimaru's face light up and smile.

"Excellent Kabuto-kun, I'll finish up here and come straight to see her. I will show her to her new room." Orochimaru said with joy as he quickly scribbled some notes down on a scroll. "Go, let her know." He quickly ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Kabuto nodded and bowed before he left.

"Your father will be here in a little while. He's just finishing off some Otokage business." Kabuto informed Emi as he walked into the hospital bay.

"I don't want to take him away from his duties." Emi responded quickly. Kabuto shook his head and smiled.

"Hime-sama, I sure you are more important to him than the village at the moment. Nothing is going on in the village that can't wait a few more hours or until tomorrow." He said to reassure her. Emi sighed and nodded as Orochimaru walked in.

"Hello my dear. Are you feeling?" Orochimaru asked with a warm smile, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Much better than before, not as drowsy as I was." She answered with a smile. Orochimaru gently brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"Good, I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She said looking down. He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Never say sorry for that, ever. You are my little girl, I'll always worry about you, and I love you so much." He said looking into her eyes. Emi nodded and teared up.

"I love you dad." She smiled and suddenly hugged him. Orochimaru froze up for a moment before smiling happily and holding her close.

"I've missed you so much." He said still holding her close. Emi slowly pulled away smiling, Orochimaru smiled back. "Now let's get you back to your own room. I'm sure the hospital bay isn't somewhere you want to say." He said getting off the bed and she nodded in understanding. "Now let's see if you can hold your own weight." He said pulling back the blanket that covered her. He helped her swing her legs out of the side of the bed. "I'll hold onto you just in case you fall." He gently held onto her arms as she slid off the bed onto her feet. She wobbled a little but stayed up right as Orochimaru steadied her.

"Thank you." She smiled as he looked up at him. He stepped back a little and took her hand in his.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked, Emi stepped forward slowly. She smiled as she managed to step without stumbling.

"Yes, I think I should be ok." Orochimaru smiled.

"We'll take it slow then." He led her out of the hospital bay and down a few different hall ways.

Orochimaru opened a door for her to reveal a large bedroom with lilac walls. There was a four poster king sized bed in the middle of the room with black bedding. The furniture seemed to be made from dark oak wood and the floor was covered with cream, soft, thick carpet.

"Wow." She muttered under her breathe. Orochimaru smiled at her reaction.

"This is your room sweetheart. All your clothes are here. You have your own bathroom and you're next to my room." He said leading her inside. "Kabuto-kun told me you need some bed rest." He led her to the bed and sat her down. "I want you stay in bed, someone will bring you your meals until you're well enough." He pulled back the duvet and cover her up. Emi nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Get some rest, I'll come back later to see how you later." He said with a smile and left her after kissing her cheek.

Emi sat in the bed and looked around the room. She noticed how there wasn't any pictures up of her family. The room looked too plain, like it has just been made for her. Maybe the room was recently redecorated for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Later on there was a knock on Emi's door.

"Enter." She called sitting up more in the bed. Kabuto entered and smiled while holding a tray with some food on it.

"I just thought you might want something to eat. You were asleep at lunch and it's now dinner time." He said walking towards the bed.

"Thank you." She smiled and took the tray from him, placing it on her lap. Kabuto sat down on the bed. "Kabuto-san why is my room so bland? It doesn't feel like my room. Was it just redecorated?" She asked tucking in to the beef ramen.

"Oh yes it was, it was only finished a day before you went missing. Only your clothes were put back." He explained, his nerves where getting to him.

"Ah, that also explains the lack of pictures." She said eating. Kabuto nodded, being careful not to show the panic on his face.

"Why don't I go ask your father if he can get the rest of your stuff?" He asked, he needed to tell Orochimaru quickly so they could fix the problem.

"If that isn't too much Kabuto-san, you've been so good to me." She said with a smile as she finished her ramen.

"I'll take this with me seeing as you're done." She smiled and nodded, letting him take the tray and leave.

Kabuto quickly put the tray away and ran to Orochimaru's study, knocking.

"Enter." Orochimaru called sounding annoyed. Kabuto entered and bowed, his features filled with panic and fear.

"My Lord, we have a problem with Hime-sama." He said with worry lacing his voice.

"What is it?!" Orochimaru asked worried.

"She's questioning her room. I told her it was just redecorated. She wants to know if she had any photos. We need to get some so she doesn't work this all out." Kabuto stressed. Orochimaru thought for a moment.

"We'll just have to make some, quickly. I have some surveillance photos of her while she was in Suna, we can use them." Kabuto nodded as Orochimaru got the photos.

The two spent the best part of an hour after Kabuto told Emi that they were just getting them out of storage. They had the altered photos framed and put some in a photo album.

Orochimaru knocked on the door holding the photos. Emi opened the door and he frowned. "You should be in bed."

"I feel much better now daddy." She said with a smile. Orochimaru smiled at her calling him 'daddy'.

"Well get back into bed. I have your photos here too. I thought we could look through them together. It may help your memory." He said sitting down on the bed as she got herself settled on the bed, pulling the duvet over her lap.

"I'd like that, maybe it would help."

They both looked through some baby photos that Orochimaru had taken when she was first born. She smiled happily when she saw a very proud and overly happy Orochimaru grinning as he held her in his arms. "When was that taken?" She asked.

"A few hours after you were born." He said with the same grin on his face. They carried on looking through the photos, Orochimaru telling her already planned out stories of their past.

"Dad, why don't I have any pictures of my mum?" She asked still looking through them. Orochimaru sighed, he had been waiting for this.

"That would be my fault my dear. You see I got very upset and angry at your mother for dying. I know it wasn't her fault." He took a deep breathe, watching Emi's reaction. "I just couldn't believe she had left us, she didn't even get to hold you." Orochimaru let fake tears run down from his eyes. "I destroyed everything of hers. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking at the time. I didn't want anything of hers around, it was hurting me some much. I didn't think you wanted any of it." He added. Emi sighed and put her arm around him, hugging him.

"It's ok dad, I understand." She said with a small smile and kissed his cheek before wiping the tears away.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked taking her hands in his. Emi nodded and smiled.

"Of course I forgive you daddy."

Meanwhile, everyone was trying to piece Konoha back together. It wasn't until the evening when Kakashi noticed Emi missing. He thought the worse, rushing to the morgue, expecting to find her body amongst the dead. Once triple checking every single body he rushed to the hospital. Maybe she had been injured? That's when he remembered, she had been on her way to the hospital with Kabuto when the attack happened.

"Nurse, which room is Emi-hime in?" He asked the nurse sat in reception. The nurse frowned but still looked for Emi's name in amongst the paper work.

"No, she hasn't been here at all." She said looking up at him.

"But she must be. Kabuto-san came to bring her here after the medics saw her with a nose bleed at the area." He stressed, worry filling his face. "She has to be here."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san but Kabuto-san had the day off today, you must be mistaken." Kakashi was now very worried. He hurried as fast as he could to the Hokage's office.

He pounded on the door as hard as he could until Tsunade called him in.

"Kakashi what is the meaning of this!?" She screamed at him with an open bottle of sake in her hand.

"Emi-hime's gone!" He cried with worry and fear. "I can't find her and Kabuto-san wasn't sent to get her from the area, he wasn't even working today!" Kakashi was pacing the room, he wanted to get out there and find her. Tsunade sighed. There was too much going in the village to warrant a search party for the two missing ninja. They had bigger problems. Orochimaru was the Otokage of Oto, not the Hemi masquerade.

"We have more important things to deal with. I'm not letting or anyone else go looking for her." Tsunade said with a stern voice.

"But she's like a daughter to me!" He argued.

"Like a daughter Kakashi-san, she is not your daughter." She hissed back at him.

"Was she nothing to you? Could you at least entertain the idea that she might have been takin' by Orochimaru? After all he went through all of that trouble to convince us she was his daughter." Tsunade thought for amount, he did have a point but what would Kabuto gain out of all of this.

"If he has kidnapped her, he has a very powerful weapon to use against us." She pondered making Kakashi frown.

"She's not just a weapon." He hissed at her. She nodded in agreement and apologised, thinking of what Kabuto could gain from this.

"What would Kabuto-san gain from helping Orochimaru?" She asked, not managing to think of an answer herself.

"He did mention he had met this Hemi before. They seemed to know each other more than just a brief encounter." He said remembering the conversation between Hemi, Kabuto and himself. "They could have been planning this the attack for some time." He added. Tsunade nodded but frowned slightly.

"What about Emi-san? How does she come into this?" She asked curious if Kakashi had an answer.

"Well I don't doubt the attack on her at all. She could have happened to appear at the right time for them. Kabuto-san watches her, learns everything he can about her so that Orochimaru can pass off as her father. She was also a good distraction, using her to stop us from seeing what was going to happen." He explained, he could never believe she had anything to do with the attack on Konoha.

"The attack on her was real and I doubt Orochimaru is her father but I do believe he wants to be her father." She said with a small sigh. "It looks like she might not have a family after all." She added looking down.

"She has me." Kakashi interrupted before Tsunade could continue. She nodded briefly.

"Because of Orochimaru's letter I didn't follow through with my last hope of finding her family."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a curious tone, he had thought that she had done everything to find Emi's family.

"I was about to have her blood tested against all of the ninja in the village, in hopes of finding a relative of some kind. But the letter had convinced me not to do the tests." Tsunade sighed and looked down. "If I had done the tests then she might still be here." Kakashi walked up to Tsunade and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Let me and a team look for her, at least track her, so we know she's safe. While you do the tests." Kakashi begged her. Tsunade nodded.

"Very well, you have a week to find out her location. You can make the team out of anyone you want. I want you back for the results. Now go." She said and Kakashi nodded and rushed out the room.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Emi was allowed to wonder around the complex, smiling happily at the fact that the clothes she wore in Konoha were similar to ones she wore at home. She was wearing a dark blue crop top with a hood, her mask, black shorts and boots. She also had her normal wrappings around her stomach, arms and legs.

Suddenly she was ambushed by Yin and Yang who had been missing since the explosion.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" She shouted at them, scooping them up in her arms, hugging them. "I've been so worried!"

"We were called back home by our elder just after your fight, we're sorry mistress." Yang said, her ears pushed against her head. Emi's eyes softened.

"That's alright, next time leave me a message. I've been worried sick." Emi said with a small smile.

"We were getting worried too. It took us a long time to find you mistress." Yin said with a disapproving look on his face.

"I'm sorry, dad and Kabuto-san were in a rush to leave Konoha and bring me home. Tsunade-sama didn't want me to leave without agreeing to see her all the time. Our family life is nothing to do with them." She hissed in annoyance after mentioning Tsunade. Yin and Yang nodded to took their normal places to lounge on her.

Orochimaru came round the corner and saw the two ninneko. He was hoping she would only want to summon his snakes.

"Ah, Hime-chan, there you are." He said to get her attention. Emi turned and smiled.

"Hey daddy, where you looking for me?" She asked while Yin hissed at Orochimaru. "Yin! Don't hiss at my father." Yin looked up at her annoyed.

"Who are these animals?" He asked pretending he didn't know anything.

"This is Yin." She motioned to the black cat. "And this is Yang." She had to pull her hood down so that Orochimaru could see Yang properly. As always it resulted in Yang protesting. "They are my ninneko." She explained with a smile. Orochimaru forced a smile on his face.

"Who taught you to summon them? I was unaware of anyone in Konoha could summon ninneko." He wanted to know who thought this would have been a good idea. No one should have been allowed to teach her anything like that.

"No one can." Yin hissed at him. "Only our mistress."

"Then how? I don't remember you learning this or did you hide this from me?" He asked, trying his best to look hurt.

"Kakashi-kun found Yin, Yin taught me to summon by summoning his sister Yang." She explained feeling bad as Orochimaru looked so hurt.

"That man I can't stand. Tsunade could have at least put you with a female!" Orochimaru was getting angry. "He could have hurt you." He added with a sigh.

"Kakashi-sama has been nothing but a gentleman to mistress!" Yin hissed at him. Orochimaru glared at the cat. Emi was surprised by Yin, he was the least likely to added 'sama' onto anyone's name.

"Which is lucky, who knows who she could have ended up with." He reasoned. "Hime-chan I was hoping you would have a contract with my snakes." He said looking hurt again.

"Why can't I have contract with both?" She asked not wanting to upset her father.

"The snakes won't like it but I can talk to Manda about it. From what I remember of your mother telling me, ninneko are you clan's summons. Maybe Manda will allow it this once seeing as they are part of your clan." Emi smiled and nodded.

"Thank you daddy."

"Hime-chan I would like you to go and see Kabuto-kun at the hospital bay please. I want to make sure you're one hundred percent healthy." Emi nodded.

"Yes dad." She said with a smile and walked to the hospital bay while Orochimaru went to talk to Manda. He was going to have a task on his hands convincing Manda.

She knocked on the door of the hospital bay, Kabuto called for whoever interrupted him from his notes. He looked up at who had entered, annoyed. But when he saw it was Emi, he smiled happily and stood up. "Father said you wanted to make sure I was healthy?" She said as she made her way to him and Kabuto nodded.

"Yes, just some simple blood tests to make sure you haven't picked up any illnesses." He said before he saw the cats. "Oh, the cats will have to stay outside, hygiene purposes I'm afraid." Emi sighed and let Yin out of her arms who was glaring at him.

"I do not leave my mistresses side." Yin hissed at him. Emi sighed and carried on with the task of removing a groggy Yang from her shoulder.

"Yin please, he's a medic, I'm sure I'm safe. Just stay outside the door, ok?" She pleaded with the angry cat. Yin looked at her annoyed and then looked back at Kabuto, glaring.

"Very well mistress." Yin looked at Yang and rolled his eyes. Yang was trying her best to climb back up Emi. "Yang your never ending naps can wait. We must wait outside." He said walking to the door. Yang sulked all the way to the door trying to make Emi feel sorry for her.

"Hime-sama does your father know about them?" Kabuto asked once the door had closed.

"Yes but he was a bit upset. He wanted me to summon his snakes only." She answered nodding. Kabuto put his arm around her back and led her to the hospital bed.

"Indeed he did but I'm sure he won't be upset for long, you can do no wrong in his eyes." He said with a smile while Emi sat up on the bed. He got out the needles he needed and watched Emi's face go pale. "Still don't like needles do you?" He asked with a slight smirk. Emi shook her head and looked away. "You would make a very talented medic-nin if you didn't have a dislike for needles." He said with a slight laugh as he pushed the needle under her skin. Emi pulled a face and groaned softly as the needle punched her arm.

They stayed silent the rest of the time until Kabuto took the needle out. "All done now." Emi nodded and was about to leave when Kabuto called after her. She turned to look at him.

"Hime-sama if you would rather have a female medic then I won't be offended, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He said with a small smile, one which Emi returned.

"Thank you Kabuto-kun, I'll keep that in mind." Kabuto smiled even more when she finally dropped 'san' for 'kun'. She was now seeing him as a friend.

"Good, I hope we can be good friends." He said with a smile and Emi nodded at him as she left the room.

Kakashi had gotten a team together consisting of Tsume Inuzuka and her ninken Kuromaru, Shibi Aburame and Hiashi Hyūga. Hiashi looked unimpressed about the whole situation until he found out it was about the girl in the Chūnin Exams. He was impressed by her abilities and would happily allow her to marry into the clan because of her Kekkei Genkai. Kakashi summoned Pakkun to help them find her.

"Pakkun do you remember Emi-hime's scent?" He asked him, Pakkun nodded.

"Yes boss, I'll find her." Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Here Tsume-san, Kuromaru, this is one of her masks." Kakashi said passing the mask to Tsume to allow Tsume and Kuromaru get the scent. "Is the scent strong enough for you both?" He asked nervous and they both nodded at him. "The rest of you know Emi-hime?" They all nodded.

"My bugs miss her music, the vibrations made them very happy." Shibi said with a small smile. Kakashi nodded.

"Right, we need to track her. The Hokage believes that Emi has been taken to Oto and thinks that Orochimaru is her real father." Kakashi started to explain. Hiashi looked unimpressed again.

"Why does Emi-san think Orochimaru is her father?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Hokage received a letter from the Otokage saying he was her father, she was convinced that the Otokage was her father however we did not know that it was Orochimaru." Kakashi explained. "Emi-hime disappeared with Kabuto-san, most likely taken by Kabuto-san who we believe has turned on the village." He added. They all nodded in understanding. "We have a week to find her location, we are not to bring her back yet. The Hokage is looking into who her family are." With that they were on their way, heading to Oto, the most likely place they would be.

Orochimaru found Emi in her room after talking to Manda. It had taken him a good two hours to convince Manda to let her summon snakes.

"Hime-chan can I come in?" He asked standing at her open door, Emi looked up smiling and nodded. Orochimaru walked in, Yin was glaring at him from his spot on the bed. Yang was yet to acknowledge Orochimaru's presence as she lay across Emi's lap, purring. "I spoke to Manda, he's not happy but he is will to overlook it. He understands it's important for you have part of your clan heritage with you." He said as he sat on the bed next to her, it was a lie but it was better than telling her he had to beg the snake.

"Thank you daddy." She said with a smile and hugged him, inevitably sending Yang flying. Yang hissed at them both and walked off in a strop. Orochimaru laughed and smiled, holding Emi close to him.

"Now I want you to look your best, we have an old friend of yours coming to live with us. I want him to see how important you are, after all you will take my place as Otokage one day." He said with a smile, Emi nodded and thought for a moment. Orochimaru wanted her to take his place once he took Sasuke's eyes. This would allow him more time with his experiments and he knew that as long as she didn't fall in love, he would have someone he trusted to control Oto forever.

"What should I wear? Civilian clothes or ninja?" She asked getting up to look through her wardrobe. Orochimaru thought as well.

"Something smart and elegant but will also allow you to fight if needed. Maybe a knee length kimono with ninja shorts underneath?" He suggested with a shrug. "I'll let you decide, I'll be waiting in the grand hall for you. I'll expect you there at my side within the hour." He added before walking out the door.

Emi searched through her wardrobe, throwing clothes everywhere and making Yin and Yang both have to dodge the oncoming missiles of clothing. Finally she found a kimono she liked. It was a midnight blue knee length kimono with golden Koi embroidered on it. The obi was plain black and tied at the back in a simple bow. She wore her normal ninja shorts underneath and black shoe sandals as well as her mask. She tied her long white hair into a pony tail, her fringe was just touching her eyes and she had two strands of hair framing her face. She left her room with both Yin and Yang following closely.


	16. Chapter 16

As she reached the grand hall with both Yin and Yang, she saw that Kabuto was waiting for her.

"Ah Hime-sama, right on time." He opened the door for her and led her in.

Orochimaru smiled from his chair which looked more like a throne. He had another throne like chair next to him.

"Come here and sit Hime-chan." Orochimaru said as he signalled for her sit in the empty chair. Emi smiled and did as she was told. Yin and Yang sat either side of her, Yin on her right and Yang on her left. "My, don't you look beautiful." Orochimaru complimented her as she got closer to him. Kabuto stood between the two chairs and called for their guest to enter.

Emi gasped as she saw Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san." She muttered under her breathe. Orochimaru stood up and walked towards Sasuke with a sick smile on his face.

"Ah Uchiha Sasuke are you ready to become my pupil alongside my daughter?" Orochimaru asked as he looked between Emi and Sasuke. Sasuke grunted in response, not wanting Orochimaru to know he would love to work alongside the girl. "If you cannot accept my daughter being trained alongside you then you cannot be my pupil."

"Very well." Sasuke sighed. "I will work alongside your daughter as your pupil." He added after Orochimaru raised his eyebrow at the grumpy youth. Emi was watching them the whole time, unsure what to do.

"Good." Orochimaru said with a smile before looking up at Emi. "Hime-chan will you come here please." He requested and Emi did as she was told.

"What is it father?" She asked slightly confused as to why she had been included in this.

"I would like you to show Sasuke-kun around my dear." He explained with a smile.

"Yes father. Please follow me Sasuke-san." She said with a smile.

"Bring him back in an hour please Hime-chan, it'll be time for dinner then." He called after her as Sasuke and herself got the door with Yin and Yang following. Emi looked back and nodded in response.

She walked ahead in silence, Sasuke following closely behind alongside Yin and Yang. Emi stopped only to show him the main places he had to know before leading him to the training grounds.

"That's all you need to know." She said turning to look at him.

"What about my room?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Emi glared at him.

"Kabuto-kun will show that later." She hissed at him. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Still hiding behind that mask. I don't know why, everyone knows how ugly you look after the Chunin Exams." He said keeping his smirk on his lips.

Suddenly both Yin and Yang jumped on him, distracting him. When he looked back up Emi was gone. His face paled, he knew he was in trouble. "Emi-sama I-I didn't mean it!" He called out, he didn't want to be as badly beaten as Dosu.

He felt breathe on his neck.

"Too late." She hissed in his ear, he turned as quick as he could, he saw nothing behind him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered looking down knowing she would hear it. A flash of blue and white and she was in front of him holding a kunai to his throat. Her eyes narrow and were full of hate.

"You can find your own way back, teme." She hissed at him and left him standing in the middle of the training ground releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Kabuto saw Emi only with her ninneko and raised his eyebrow.

"Where's Sasuke-san?" He asked, she didn't look pleased at all.

"In the training grounds, learning a lesson." She hissed through her teeth as she walked into the grand hall.

Orochimaru looked up and noticed Sasuke's absence.

"Hime-chan? Where is our guest?" Orochimaru asked worried, he need Sasuke for his Sharingan, the last thing he need was Emi getting upset and killing him.

"In the training grounds." She hissed again as she sat in her chair.

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He said something he shouldn't so I left him there after giving him a little scare." She answered with a smirk. Orochimaru gave her a curious look.

A few moments later Kabuto walked in with Sasuke who refused to look at Emi. Orochimaru smiled proudly that 'his little girl' was able to scare the mighty Uchiha.

"Now let's feast." Orochimaru announced standing up from his chair and taking Emi's hand, leading her towards a large dining room.

It had a large oak dining table and six black leather chairs around it. Emi smiled as Orochimaru pulled out a chair next to his which was at the head of the table. Sasuke sat opposite her without saying a word while Kabuto sat next to her.

They all sat and ate in silence until Emi felt Kabuto's hand touch her thigh, causing her to jump slightly. The action was caught by Orochimaru who looked at her worried. "Are you ok Hime-chan?" He asked concerned. Emi nodded and looked down at her food.

"Yes daddy, my leg just caught a cold part of the chair." She said quickly, trying not to blush. She slowly looked at Kabuto who was looking down at his food eating. She looked back at her food and felt his fingertips glide up and down her thigh gently. Her cheeks started to flush at his movements. Sasuke had caught onto what was going on while he talked to Orochimaru about his future training. He didn't like it one bit. Kabuto was nowhere near enough strong enough to protect Emi even though he knew she could look after herself. She shouldn't be with such a weakling. He would have to tell Orochimaru about this. Emi gently took Kabuto's hand in hers and looked at him with a small smile which Kabuto returned. Sasuke cleared his throat causing Emi to look at him. She could see he wasn't happy and quickly let go of Kabuto hand. She could feel the hate radiating off Kabuto.

By the end of the meal, both Kabuto and Sasuke had taken to glaring at each other.

"Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru called him to get his attention. "Would you show Sasuke-kun where his room is please?" He ordered, Kabuto nodded and got up, not before slipping Emi a note under the table. She took the note and hid it to read later.

Kabuto left with Sasuke, leaving Emi, her ninneko and Orochimaru on their own.

"Daddy may I go to my room?" She asked innocently, she really wanted to know what Kabuto had written.

"Not yet, I was hoping you could tell me how you manage to scare an Uchiha?" He replied with a smile, leaning forwards slightly.

"Yin and Yang distracted him while I hid. Then I sent a clone up behind him to make him turn round, I made the clone disappear before he could see it. That's when I ran at him and held a kunai to his throat. I did nothing special." She told him.

"Well it must have been good, his face was pale and he refused to look at you for a good hour." He said laughing. "You may go to your room my dear." He added after he had stopped laughing.

"Thank you daddy." Emi got up and kissed his cheek as she hugged him. "Goodnight." She added before leaving and rushing to her room.

Once she was safe in her room she opened up the note and read it.

' _Dear Hime-chan,_

 _I must confess that I like you a lot but I didn't have the confidence to say this._

 _I hope we could be more than friends if you allow it._

 _Please meet me in the training grounds at midnight, under the cherry blossom tree._

 _I wish to talk to you about it._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Kabuto._

She blushed as she read the note, a small smile on her lips. She wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him, they had only known each other a few days to her but she knew that they had known each other longer. She hated not being able to remember.


	17. Chapter 17

She spent the next hour convincing Yin and Yang to stay in her room while she snuck out to meet Kabuto. After succeeding she only had twenty minutes to get to the training grounds. She quickly checked her weapons and made sure her clothes were still alright before slowly opening the door and peering out. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she quickly and silently ran down the corridors to the training area.

The cold night breeze hit Emi softly but enough to make her wish she had worn more. Her cat like eyes allowed her to pin point the location she needed to be at. She slowly approached the tree, her nerves were trying to get the better of her. She knew she was about ten minutes early so she decided to sit down at the bottom of the tree, curling up with her back on the tree. As she sat there waiting, she let her mind wonder.

Suddenly a coat was dropped onto her shoulders, making her jump up and turn quickly on her feet.

"You should know better my dear Hime-chan, always be aware of your surroundings." Kabuto chuckled lightly as he spoke. Emi looked up at him blushing.

"S-sorry Kabuto-kun." She apologised softly and looked down. Kabuto smiled as she added 'kun' to his name. His finger gently curled under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"It's ok Hime-chan. He said with a smile. "I'm glad you came out here, I was worried you won't." He admitted. Emi smiled, blushing more.

"I would like to see were this will go but you must remember, to me, we have only just met." She started and Kabuto looked a little disheartened. "Is it ok to take things slow?" She asked nervously. Kabuto nodded happily with a smile.

"Of course, I want you to be happy Hime-koibito." Emi blushed even more.

"Thank you Kabuto-koibito." Kabuto moved closer to her and took her hand, Emi looked up at him unsure.

Sasuke left his room after he was sure that Kabuto had gone. He checked the hallway before making his way to Orochimaru's office. He wanted to make sure that Emi wouldn't fall for the weakling. He knocked on the door, waiting to be called in. Once he was called in he walked in shutting the door behind him.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked looking annoyed.

"Kabuto-san is trying to get with Hime-sama." Sasuke answered with indifference. Orochimaru eyed him with caution.

"What do you mean 'trying to get with'?" He asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Orochimaru's ignorance.

"He's trying to date her without your permission." Sasuke said a little slower than he spoke before. He watched as Orochimaru filled with rage. The last thing he needed was Emi falling in love. Kabuto's existence wasn't guaranteed like his own, he would do everything within his power to stop her from falling in love. He wanted her to live forever and become just as powerful as himself.

"That rat!" He shouted. "Go to my daughter's room and make sure she's there, if she isn't look for her and bring her here. I'm going to get Kabuto." He hissed and stormed off.

Sasuke smirked and walked to Emi's room and knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything so he slowly opened the door to check if she was there. He saw Yin and Yang looking up at him from the bed.

"Can we help you brat?" Yin asked annoyed that someone came into his mistresses' room without being given permission.

"I'm looking for Hime-sama. Her father is looking for her." Sasuke said trying to keep his indifference about him.

"She went to see Kabuto-san. She'll be in the training grounds." Yin hissed at him. "Leave." He added just as harshly. Sasuke nodded and thanked the annoyed cat.

He quickly ran to the training grounds and ran into Orochimaru who was at the training ground door.

"Was she in her room?" He asked with his hand on the door which lead to the training ground. Sasuke shook his head.

"Yin said she was in training ground with Kabuto-san." He explained and Orochimaru hissed angrily. He throw the door open and zoned in Kabuto about to kiss his little girl.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru roared across the training ground. Kabuto looked up and saw Orochimaru and his face paled. Emi look round and gasped.

"Dad…" She started but Orochimaru put his hand up to stop her.

"Sasuke-kun take her to my office." He hissed.

"Dad nothing was…" She was trying explain.

"Silence." He interrupted her with a hiss. Sasuke grabbed Emi and pulled her away, he was glad he had stopped them. Kabuto glared at him, watching him take her away.

"How dare you Kabuto!" Orochimaru shouted at him once he had turned his attention on him.

"My Lord, I…" Orochimaru stopped him.

"Did you not think to ask if you could put your hands on my daughter?" He hissed at him. Kabuto looked down.

"She is old enough to make that decision herself." Kabuto argued and Orochimaru shook his head.

"I will say who is worthy of dating her!" He roared at him, not that he would never let anyone date her.

"I'm sorry my Lord." Kabuto apologised quickly, bowing as low as he could. Orochimaru hissed angrily.

"I want to see you in my office first thing in the morning for your punishment." He told him harshly before storming off to his office to deal with Emi.

He walked into his office to see Emi standing by his desk looking down at her feet. Sasuke was standing by the door in case she tried to leave. "You may leave now Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded and bowed before leaving to go to his room.

By this time Orochimaru had noticed she had Kabuto's coat over her shoulders. He quickly throw it off her causing her to flinch. "Why would do that?!" He shouted at her. Emi was almost in tears as she looked up at him.

"I-I want to know how to love! I want someone to love and them to love me!" She screamed at him. Orochimaru hissed and slapped her across the face. He didn't want her to know anything more than a father's love for his child. He didn't want her to fall in love. If she really wanted a child when she was older, he would make her one in the lab. This would save her from falling in love and the heart ache of losing someone she loved. Emi fell to the floor, holding her face, crying while Orochimaru stood there frozen by what he had done.

"H-Hime-chan, I...I'm so sorry." He kneeled down next to her, only to have her crawl away from him. "Hime I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, my temper got the better of me." He tried to explain despite the fact that Emi wouldn't look at him. "I just don't want anyone taking advantage of you because of your precision as my daughter or breaking your heart." He went on to explain but she still refused to acknowledge him. Orochimaru sighed. "Go to the hospital bay and get it looked at. I will want to talk to you in the morning." He said looking away from her, he couldn't believe he had hurt her again. Emi quickly walked out of the office to the hospital bay after scrambling to her feet in case Orochimaru changed his mind. She was thankful that her mask hid most of the mark left on her face by him.

Kabuto was sat at his desk at the hospital bay beating himself up. He should have asked Orochimaru first then none of this would have happened. How could he be so stupid? Suddenly the door opened and a figure walked in going straight to the medical supplies.

"Can I help you?" He called out, he saw the figure jump and turn. It wasn't like anyone here to do. Most of the ninja would run to him then deal with the problem themselves.

"K-Kabuto?" He knew it was her but something was off, he walked towards her slowly in case Orochimaru had made a trap for him. As he got closer he saw that she had been crying.

"Hime-koibito...what happened?" He asked taking her hand and leading her to one of the beds. Emi started to cry again, Kabuto quickly pulled her into a hug. "What happened?" He repeated.

"He hit me." She whispered and felt Kabuto's arms wrap tighter around her. He slowly pulled away.

"Can I have a look? Let me see how bad it is." He said as he slowly reached up to her mask. Emi let him pull her mask down. She saw him frown and an angry look filled his eyes. He could see a red mark from where Orochimaru had hit her. So much for her being his little girl. He used his charka to heal the mark and quickly put the mask back for her. He knew how much she hated someone seeing her face. "I'll take you back to your room." He said to her softly, noticing she was still in shock. He gently guided her back and let Yin and Yang take care of her.


	18. Chapter 18

In the morning Kabuto waited outside Orochimaru's office. He was feeling very nervous, eventually he was called in. He saw Orochimaru at his desk, he looked like he hadn't slept or moved from the spot all night.

"Kabuto I want you to stop whatever it is you started with Hime-chan." Orochimaru stated not even looking up from his paperwork. Kabuto frowned, he would have thought that after last night that he would be trying to make Emi happy.

"My Lord don't you want her to be happy?" He asked. Orochimaru glared at him.

"She will be but not with you, you are not strong enough to be at her side. Not now anyway. The only one here with a chance is Sasuke-kun." He hissed making Kabuto glare at him.

"And if I do get strong enough?" He asked hopefully.

"Then you may ask for permission then." Orochimaru said honestly but whether he would give him permission was another question. "Now leave." He hissed, he was still annoyed with him but for the moment he couldn't afford to kill him. Kabuto nodded and bowed before leaving.

He sighed as he walked to Emi's room, he knocked but got no reply.

"Hime-sama it's me Kabuto." The door slowly opened. "I spoke to your father." Emi looked down. "He said we couldn't be together." Emi went to close the door but he stopped it with his hand. "But if I got stronger I could. I'll get stronger for you." He said with a smile. Emi nodded but still didn't say anything. Kabuto sighed. "I'll leave you to take the information in then." He said looking down and letting the door shut in his face before walking away.

Orochimaru sighed as he looked at his paperwork, he couldn't concentrate on anything since last night. He decided to go take his anger out on one of his test subjects. He couldn't believe he had hurt her again.

It had been three days already and Pakkun had on just picked up Emi's scent. He led them to what looked like a cave and stopped, waiting for the others to catch up.

"Shibi-san could you send some of your bugs in to see what's down there?" Kakashi asked and Shibi nodded. "Hiashi-sama could you use your Byakugan to see if anyone is around?" He then asked looking at Hiashi. Hiashi nodded and activated his Byakugan.

"It seems clear, Shibi-san send them in." Hiashi stated as he deactivated his Byakugan. Shibi sent in his insects and waited for them to return with information. The bugs soon came back.

"What did they find out?" Kakashi asked.

"It appears to be a hideout, it must be one Orochimaru's hideouts." Shibi said after a little while. Kakashi nodded.

"We'll stake this place out till we have to go back tomorrow night. See if anyone comes or goes." Kakashi said with determination.

They all set up camp not far from the cave. Over the course of twenty four hours they saw or heard nothing. Kakashi sighed as they packed up ready to leave. As they did they heard movement. They all stopped and went silent. Kakashi slowly moved towards the cave to get a good look. He saw someone coming out. It was Kabuto. This was definitely Orochimaru's hide out. He quickly ran back to the others and told them what he saw. They all agreed this is where Emi would be kept seeing as Kabuto was a medic-nin and most likely Orochimaru's personal medic-nin. Once they had packed they rushed back to Konoha.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade had tested every ninja in Konoha against Emi's blood and was waiting till the end of the week to get the results. It was now time to read the results but she had decided to wait till Kakashi came back, she would give till sunset to get back. She wanted Kakashi to be there because of how close he was to Emi. Kakashi would make sure her family cared for her. She also hoped that he would continue to teach Emi, the girl had come along way thanks to him.

As the sun was about to set Kakashi arrived back in Konoha, they would have been back by lunch if they had run into a few rouge ninjas. He ran to the Hokage's office. He knocked and waited to be called in.

Tsunade called in whoever it was at her door, she was pleasantly surprised to see Kakashi.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." She said with a smile. "Did you find her?" She then asked quickly as Kakashi bowed and closed the door.

"I believe we did, we found one of his hideout, and it had Emi-hime's scent is all over it. Also we saw Kabuto-san leave the hideout." He informed her, Tsunade nodded and made a note of the information.

"Now I have the results, let's see if she has any family here. Otherwise we'll have to wait till she comes back to us." She said with a sigh and opened the file holding the information. She started to read down it and froze. "Unbelievable...The test was done three times, it's not an error." She gasped as she read. Kakashi looked worried.

"What is it?" He asked, worry filling his voice.

"She's your daughter." Kakashi fainted. Tsunade quickly went to his side to make sure he was ok. "Kakashi!" She shouted at him to wake him up. She huffed annoyed and sat at her desk, calling for medic-nin to take Kakashi away.

The next day she went to see the Kakashi who was still in shock. They talked over the results, trying to be sure it wasn't an error. "Kakashi is it possible you slept with someone outside the village?" Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Well it is possible, it must have been just over sixteen years ago." He said trying to remember.

"Well that would be about the right age for Emi-san." Tsunade said looking through Emi's medical report.

"I was with the ANBU at the time, I had gone out for a drink after a mission and got drunk." Tsunade shook her head but let him continue. "I remember a girl with blue hair but that's about it, I woke up nude in someone's bed. I didn't stick around to find out. I was embarrassed, I left as quickly as I could." He said with a sigh. "If I had stuck around or at least gave her away to find me, I would have known about Emi-hime much sooner." He said looking down ashamed.

"Kakashi-san it's ok, you were sixteen at the time. We can get Emi-san back and you can start being her father." Tsunade said with a small smile. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"I'll do my best for her."

Emi had refused to leave her room for three days, it was starting to get to Orochimaru. He went to her room everyday trying to get her to leave her room but nothing was working. Sasuke was getting fed up too, his training was taking a back seat because of this. He decided to take things into his own hands.

Sasuke went to Emi's room and knocked on her door. After getting no response like he expected and he walked in. Yin and Yang were the first to note his presence and hissed at him to go away. He ignored them and walked up to Emi who was lying face down on her bed.

"Hime get up and stop acting like a child." He hissed at her, grabbing her arm. Emi jumped and stared at him. "You need to get a grip! Just because he doesn't want you date someone doesn't mean you can sulk away your days!" He shouted at her. Emi glared at him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at him. Sasuke smirked, at least he was getting a response from her.

"Make me." He hissed back. He hadn't expected to be thrown back by one of her sound waves. He hit the wall behind him with a lot force, causing him to cough up a little bit of blood.

"Leave." She hissed at him, not moving from her spot.

"Make me." He repeated again. She had to move to do this. She got up and stood over him.

"Leave."

"Make me." She growled at him and picked him by his collar, his toes were just touching the ground.

By this point Orochimaru had come to check on her.

"Hime-chan! Put Sasuke-kun down!" He shouted her, panicked. Orochimaru noticed she hadn't changed her clothes since he hit her. His heart dropped at the thought of him doing it again, he didn't mean too. Emi sighed and dropped Sasuke on his ass. He grunted in response and got up, leaving his new sensei and his daughter to sort things out.

"Hime-chan I'm sorry, what do I have to do?" Orochimaru asked her stepping into her room. She turned her back on him. He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Tell me how to fix this!" He begged her, Emi looked back at him.

"Don't tell me who I can date or think you can dictate my life." She hissed at him, Orochimaru flinched at her tone.

"But we have always been happy like this. I protect you from those who want to use you. I've always like it that way." He said with sadness.

"Well I don't want it anymore!" She shouted at him.

"Do not talk to me like that! I am your father!" He shouted back. Emi held her ground. "What did they teach you in Konoha? How to be a brat?" He questioned her. Emi growled him.

"They taught me to be my own person!" She shouted at him. Orochimaru was losing his patience.

"I should have never let you go! I should have killed your mother before she had the chance to take you away!" He said snapping. Emi went quiet and looked at him confused. Orochimaru knew he had just messed up.

"She didn't die?" She whispered in disbelief. Orochimaru went quiet. "Well!?" She shouted at him when she didn't get a response from him. Orochimaru shook his head.

"She died last year, illness took her." Orochimaru replied looking down. Emi growled. "She took you away from me when you were only a few months old. She wouldn't let me see you."

"So all those photos are fake!?" She screamed pointing at the photos she had hanging up.

"Not all of them, the ones of you when you were a baby are real. The others are edited surveillance photos I had of you. Your mother didn't want me near you." He admitted.

"I wonder why." She said dryly referencing the times that he had hurt her.

"Hime-chan, your mother was ill, mentally. She didn't know what she was doing half the time." He tried to reassure her. Emi looked at him, not believing a work coming from him.

"Don't give me that, I know it's all lies." She hissed at him. Orochimaru sighed.

"She tried to kill you when you were first born." Emi gasped. "She thought you were a demon because you had red eyes. I tried to reason with her but she won't listen."

"Then why did she leave and take me with her?" She asked, why would any mother want to kill their child?

"Because she wanted to hurt me. Use you to get to me. She hated me more than you." He explained.

"And why would that be?" She asked expecting it to be that he use to hit her.

"Because I loved you more than I loved her." He said with a sigh. Emi's jaw dropped. "I wanted to be with you more than I wanted to be with her. She was jealous that a man wanted a child more than a wife to share a bed with." He went onto explain to her. "That's why I protect you so much from others. I don't want you to be used again." He added and stepped towards her. Emi looked at him.

"I'm sorry dad." She apologised softly. Orochimaru shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry for lying to you. After your mother's death I came back for you and you moved in. You were happy and wanted to forget about her and what she did. I thought that the amnesia would make it easier for you. But now I see that I was wrong and should have told you the truth." He apologised and pulled her into a hug. Emi smiled and hugged him back.


	19. Chapter 19

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was putting a team together to get Emi back. She had asked Suna to help as a way for them to rebuild the alliance back that they once had before the attack. She was surprised that Gaara was more than happy to help and was on his way to the village.

She called Kakashi to her office to build the team together. Once he was sat at the front of her desk they started planning.

"I am aware that Sasuke is with Orochimaru too. It might be wise letting Naruto and Sakura going with you in case you have a run with him. I believe that Naruto has proved himself enough to stand on the battlefield. Sakura has also come a long way under my training, it would be a good assessment of her medic skills. I want her in the background as a medic." Tsunade started and Kakashi nodded.

"Who responded from Suna?" He asked knowing that she sent out a letter to them. They knew that Suna had been tricked into attacking them and now it was time they helped fixed their alliance with Konoha.

"Gaara will be coming to help. He expressed great interest in helping, he has done nothing like this before." She answered with a surprised look. Kakashi smiled.

"I know why." He spoke with an amused tone.

"Do tell." Tsunade pressed him, leaning forwards on the desk slightly.

"Both Team Baki and her team were in the common room in the Forest of Death. Emi-hime made a lasting impression on Gaara."

"Does he have a crush on her?" Tsunade interrupted with a confused look. Kakashi laughed and shook his head.

"No, she could tell by his smell he had the one tailed beast inside him. When he tried to attack her she disabled his attack with a sound wave. It shocked all of us." He explained with a big smile. Tsunade smiled as well.

"Wow, well I hope Gaara only wants to help and not destroy her for it." She then spoke with a sigh.

"I'm sure he only wants to offer his help." Kakashi reassured her.

"Now who else will be on the team? So far we have Naruto, Sakura, Gaara and yourself. Who else would an advantage against Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked thinking. Kakashi paused to think as well.

"Nara Shikaku? His intellect could give us the upper hand as well as his shadow techniques?" Kakashi suggested. Tsunade nodded and wrote Shikaku's name down on the list.

"One more person Kakashi, I'll only let two small teams go." Tsunade warned as she counted the names on her list.

"Aburame Shibi? His bugs will allow us to use as much stealth as possible. He has also been to the hideout when I took a team there myself." Kakashi explained his choice. Tsunade nodded and wrote the name down.

"Teams will be Haruno, Aburame and Nara. Hatake, Gaara and Uzumaki." She told him while looking at the names.

"Is it wise putting Sakura with Shibi-san? I mean Shino-san's bugs freak her out." Kakashi pointed out rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade gave him a dry look.

"She'll have to get used to it, she might have to heal one of the Aburame one day." She told him. "Go get the teams together and inform them of their roles."

"Yes Lady Hokage." He said as he stood up and bowed before leaving.

In the early hours of the next day, just before the sun raised, the two teams were at the gates of Konoha double checking their equipment before leaving. Sakura was still pulling a face at being on a team with an Aburame. She had even complained to Tsunade herself but was told to get over it. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to make sure Emi's scent hadn't changed from its original place. He had also made sure to pack the results from the blood tests to show Emi as they could gain her co-operation easier. The teams set off just as the sun raised over the Hokage Rock.

The next day they arrived at the hideout, Pakkun confirmed her scent was still strong, that they hadn't changed hideouts yet. Shibi sent his bugs into gather some Intel on the area. He seemed very annoyed at the fact that two of his bugs hadn't returned. Apparently they had a run in with Emi's ninneko, Yin and Yang had caught them and decided they would be a good snack. Kakashi tried hard not to laugh at the news while both Sakura and Naruto pulled disgusted faces. The Intel gathered showed that Orochimaru was feeling confident about his hideout not being discovered. There were few guards about, most of them would be easy to take out. They should be able to sneak in easily.

The two teams managed to sneak into the hideout, Shibi sent out a few more bugs to scout out the area as well as find Emi's location. They found both her and Sasuke in the training area. They quickly made their way to area and hid, waiting for a good time to strike. Shikaku was pleased with getting a close viewing of Emi's jutsu as he heard the music coming from her, even Shibi's bugs were humming happily.

Emi was standing in the training ground ready to pratice her sound jutsu. Sasuke had chosen to watch her his morning, activating his Sharingan to see how it all worked. She started singing the same song she used at the Chūnin Exams, she was determined to get further through the song without any interruptions this time. She had even warned Sasuke against stopping her. She got as far as starting to cause a landslide when she collapsed. She manage to hold the landslide from crushing her but her shields were gone and the music had stopped. Sasuke ran towards her and used his body to shield her from the rocks. While he shielded her, she was able to push back the rocks while he performed Earth Release: Dome Shield. A dome of dirt surrounding them, protecting them as Emi released the landslide. She breathed heavily and looked up at Sasuke.

Kakashi watched in horror as the landslide swallowed them. Gaara held Naruto back before he could run out to try and save them.

"They're safe, Sasuke preformed a shield jutsu before she let the landslide go." Shibi whispered. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. "I have bug inside the shield just in case." He then added which gave everyone the information they needed to understand how he knew.

Sasuke smirked and sat down next to her as she lay on the floor.

"You push yourself too far sometimes." He said with an amused tone.

"If I didn't then how will I learn my limits?" She said with smile.

Suddenly sand started to seep in through the cracks of the dirt. They both watched confused as the sand made a separate dome shield around Emi before pulling her out from under the ground. She screamed in fear. Sasuke knew he had to get out quick to save her. When he finally got from under the ground he saw Gaara trying to hold a weak but struggling Emi. Sasuke smirked again, even when she had next to no energy left she could still put up a fight. Maybe that's why Itachi liked her so much.

"Let her go!" Sasuke shouted at Gaara but all he got was one of Gaara's sick smirks.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke flinched as he heard the female voice call him. She was the last person he wanted to see. "Come home Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she came out of her hiding place. All the man sighed as they watched, they should have known this would have happened. "I love you Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke growled and throw a kunai at her which barely missed her if it hadn't been for Shikaku pulling her back into the undergrowth.

"You won't get me back by holding Hime-sama prisoner." He hissed at Gaara. Kakashi had decided to come out of hiding this time.

"We're only here for Emi-hime. You were only a bonus if we wanted." He answered with indifference. As soon as she saw Kakashi, Emi went still. "You see, it turns out that Orochimaru isn't her father." He started, Emi was quiet the whole time, trying to take in what was going on.

By this time Orochimaru had stormed out to see what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this!? Release my Hime at once!" He ordered. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, you are not her father, I am her real father and I have blood results to prove it!" Kakashi shouted, he truly hated the name Orochimaru gave Emi. He took out the results and showed Emi who was still in shock. She fainted after reading the results. "Gaara-sama take her somewhere safe with Sakura." He ordered. Gaara nodded and carried Emi with his sand and ran towards Konoha with Sakura following close behind.

Orochimaru roared with anger and summoned Manda.

"What did you summon me for now?" Manda hissed at Orochimaru annoyed.

"Kill them!" He shouted pointing at Kakashi and the rest of the ninja that had appeared. "Kabuto go get Hime!" He ordered. Kabuto nodded, this was his chance to prove himself worthy of her. He ran in the direction that Gaara went.

"Sasuke help us." Naruto pleaded to his former friend. Sasuke simply shook his head.

"No Naruto, here I can get stronger to defeat Itachi for me and for Hime-sama." He replied ignoring Kakashi look of disbelief. Orochimaru smiled. Manda advanced on the ninja.

"Kakashi-san we don't have the man power to fight, we have to retreat!" Shikaku shouted as he dodged an attack from Manda.

"Shikaku can you hold Manda and retreat at the same time?" Kakashi asked as he pulled Naruto out of the way of an oncoming attack by Sasuke. Shikaku nodded and preformed the Black Spider Lily, stopping Manda and Sasuke in their tracks and pulling his comrades to safety. He quickly stopped the jutsu and ran with the rest of them.

"Any ideas now?" Shibi asked as they ran through the trees towards the cave they came through.

"Explosive tags, rig the cave." Shikaku said as he pulled out his own explosive tags. Everyone did the same and rigged the cave just as Manda can into view. They ran again, ready to perform the release as Manda entered the cave. Once he did the explosion shook the ground and the cave collapsed on an angry Manda.


	20. Chapter 20

Kabuto had finally caught up with Gaara and Sakura. He hid waiting till they fought it was safe to stop. Gaara had formed a sand dome shield around Sakura and Emi while stay outside to defend them.

"I'm surprised to see you of all people defending Hime-koibito." Kabuto said as he came out of the shadows. Gaara glared at him but also surprised by the honorific.

"I have respect for her, she would be able to hold her own against me." He replied trying not to give too much away. He did respect her due to her skill but also because she remind him about someone but he couldn't remember who.

"Well Orochimaru-sama wants her back."

"Well he isn't having her back." Gaara hissed as he interrupted him. Kabuto glared at him.

"Kabuto I suggest you leave." A calm cold voice spoke from the undergrowth. Both Gaara and Kabuto froze. Itachi walked out between them. "I also suggest you refrain from the use of koibito after her name." He hissed at him. Kabuto made an audible gulp and pushed his glasses up. Gaara knew if they both chose to attack to get Emi he wouldn't be able to hold the dome shield that protected both of the girls and defend them and himself.

"I'm only here on orders to retrieve Hime-sama." Kabuto said replacing the honorific out of fear. "If you're here to get the tailed beast then I won't get in your way." He added taking a step back.

"I am here to repay Emi-hime for the pain that I caused her. As for Gaara, his time hasn't come but it will be soon." Itachi informed them as he stepped in front of Gaara. "You'll have to get through me to get to Gaara. Do you think you can defeat me?" He asked in a menacing voice. Kabuto shook his head and ran.

Gaara watched Itachi like a hawk, waiting for his attack. "Like I said Gaara, your time hasn't come yet but it will be soon." He said before disappearing in a flock of crows.

Gaara released the breath he was holding. He opened a small window to see into the dome.

"Sakura we need to move." He told her. Sakura nodded and quickly finished up healing Emi. Gaara picked up the still unconscious Emi with his sand and they ran to a clearing near Konoha and set up camp. This way they could meet up with the rest of their teams and heal those who needed it. Gaara took first watch as Sakura needed her rest in case some of them came back badly injured.

Nightfall was coming and Gaara was starting to worry that the others won't make it back. Emi was curled up into his side purring happily, he wasn't sure how it happened. His attention was soon taken away from Emi as he heard leaves rustling.

"Who's there!?" Gaara hissed in the direction the noise came from, his sand was ready to attack.

"Jeez Gaara-kun, calm down will you." Naruto said as he made a clumsy exit from the bushes with Kakashi following close behind.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be a ninja." Kakashi said to Naruto with a sigh as the others emerged behind him. Naruto pulled a face at him. "Where's Emi-hime?" He asked immediately after.

"Curled up next to me." Gaara said trying not to blush at the thought. "I've tried moving her but her claws can poke through my sand amour." He added quickly when he saw Kakashi give him a dry look. Kakashi walked up the Gaara and Emi, sighing. He tried to pick Emi up but it only resulted in Gaara flinching from her claws so he decided to leave her there. They rested for the rest of the night, they would head back in the early morning.

An hour before they had to wake up to get ready to leave, Emi woke up very confused. She uncurled herself and looked up a Gaara.

"Racoon?" She muttered with a very confused look on her face. "What?" Gaara smiled at her, he only allowed it as everyone else was asleep still.

"Good morning Emi-hime." He said softly.

"What happened after I passed out?" She groan and lay her head in his lap. Gaara stiffened.

"Not sure, I and Sakura-saan took you to safety to heal you." He decided to leave out the encounter with Itachi, he would inform Kakashi of that later.

"Oh, so it is true? Kakashi is my real father?" She asked as she stretched. Gaara nodded and Emi smiled happily.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Two voices shouted behind Emi and Gaara, making Emi jumped up onto her feet.

"Yin...Yang...hey." She greeted them nervously with a hand over her heart.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't run off!" Yin yelled at her, waking the rest of the camp up. Emi looked down at her feet and Gaara watched the three closely. Kakashi walked up to them.

"That would be our fault Yin." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. Yin glared at him. "We came to take her back to Konoha. Orochimaru isn't her real father, I am." He added. Yin just stared at him.

"Hey! You two ate my bugs!" Shibi shouted at them annoyed when he realised it was Emi's ninneko's. Yin just look bored at Shibi.

"Then why shouldn't have wondered away." He hissed back while Yang licked her lips.

"They were yummy! Do you have anymore?" She asked innocently. Both Emi and Yin's ear dropped flat to the top of their heads.

"Yang do not eat Shibi-san's bugs, same goes for you Yin." Emi warned them.

Naruto was next to make a fuss.

"Kami! I missed you two!" He shouted running towards them. Gaara held him back before he could touch them.

"Naruto-kun!" Emi hissed at him. He gave her a sheepish look and apologised.

"Seeing as we're all up, we might as well had back now." Shikaku said in a lazy tone. They all agreed and headed back to Konoha.

Once they arrived they went straight to the Hokage's office.

"Welcome back!" Tsunade shouted and hugged Emi as soon as she saw her. Emi yelped from the sudden hug and Tsunade let her go quickly. "Where are you hurt?" She quickly asked thinking she yelped in pain.

"I'm fine Tsunade-sama." Emi said quickly. "I just wasn't expecting the hug, that's all." She added with a smile. Tsunade nodded and sent Kakashi and Emi home, she would want his report in the morning. First she want Emi to settle down with her father.


End file.
